Rosemary Book: 2
by MsRosePetal
Summary: The curse is broken. Everyone is their true selves again, but is that a good thing? Who is the Dark One's daughter really? The truth has come, and it's time to test it out.
1. chapter 1

Rumplestiltskin had just heard Belle's explanation about what happened to her in their world. The true story.

She had explained that Regina had abducted her and kept her in hiding ever since. Even though Rumple swore he would get revenge on Regina, Belle managed to get him to promise her that he wouldn't kill Regina. After he promised, the two kissed and enjoyed being in each other's arms. That is until Belle pulled away, remembering that a certain someone was missing.

"Belle, what is it? What's wrong?" Rumple asked his love.

"Rosemary. Your daughter, where- where is she?" She asked worriedly. But to her surprise the man smiled delicately at her. Hoping it would calm her nerves.

"She is here as well. And I have a feeling, I know where she is." He stated and guided her towards his destination.

Rosemary ran and ran. She barged into Gold's shop with a gleeful spirit. But was sad to see that the place was dark and empty. 'Where could he be?'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bells of the shop ringing. Some just came in too. She turned around and immediately recognized her father. Not wasting a second longer, she ran into his arms, hugging him tightly as if she were going to lose him again. He hugged her back with the same fear in his heart.

Rumplestilskin was finally reunited with his daughter.

Rose finally opened her eyes to see her father again, but was shocked to see what she thought was a ghost of Belle.

"Tell me you didn't use some dark spell to bring back the dead!" She begged her father. Of course she wouldn't be surprised if he did just that. But it didn't mean she would still approve of it.

"Have no fear, sweetheart. It seems the evil queen was lying to us about Belle's whereabouts." He explained.

"And it seems that a lot has happened between you two since I have been gone." Belle said after watching the two hug each other. Never did she witness much love they had for each other before. She could still remember them being awkward when in the same room together. THey hardly spoke a sentence to the other!

"Well, we have you to thank." Rumple said and gave her a hug as well, bring her into the embrace with his daughter. "You being gone, is what brought us together."

Never will he let them go again.

Rose waited by Regina's house to get her things and go home to her father. She watched Regina leave and Archie (cricket) talking to her on her doorstep. After the ex queen left in her car and Archie walked away, Rose made her move to run to the house. Getting in was easy, she still had the key. Getting her stuff out was another story. She decided it would be best to only take what she could fit in her large bean bag. Books, notebooks, Cd's, etc. Her father promised to get her new furniture and clothes. KNowing him, he will.

She made her way out of the house and into the streets of Storybrooke, she couldn't help but think of all the things that had happened. Henry survived, the curse broke, she had reunited with her papa, and Belle was alive! She couldn't stop smiling at how her life was turning out. Then she bumped into someone. Norman… actually Jim.

"Norman! I- I mean, Jim! Jim, right?" She asked him after recognizing him from Cinderella's ball.

"Uh… yeah. Yeah, that's me. Your Rosemary, I remember you." He said. But judging by his tone, he didn't sound too happy to see her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. The teenage boy didn't say a word.

"Jim, you can tell me anything. We're still friends, right?" True, he did lie and hide things from her. But that was because of the curse. Because of her own experience of being with a liar and manipulator, she was willing to give him a chance too. She tried to reach out for his hand but he quickly pulled it away.

"I don't think so." He said. He was acting more different than before. She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I know who you are. Your the Dark One's daughter." He stated with venom.

"That's what you're mad about? You knew that even before the curse broke." She argued.

"But that was when he was just Mr Gold's and you were Rose Mills."

"What's the difference? I am still his daughter!" Now she was getting annoyed.

"You didn't know that. You were someone else and now you're not." His choice of words made it clear what he meant.

"So you like the fake me, the real me." She stated more than asked.

"You are the Dark One's daughter. What's to like about that?!" Her heart broke. Those words reminded her that she is back to who she was and forever will be. The person everyone will fear from because of who her father is. The Dark One. It was for that reason and that reason only why her father kept her a secret from the world. Kept inside the castle grounds, away from the people who hated him.

"You're right. I am Rumpelstiltskin's daughter. And you what? I don't care what you or anyone else thinks about that. Goodbye, Hawkins." She said and marched her way faster to home. She refused to let him she her feeling so broken.

The Charming's came to see Gold in his shop. They wanted answers to why Magic was back. Emma wasn't too thrilled to hear Gold twist her words around and not cooperating.

"Is your daughter as twisted as you Gold? Or did you use some magic spell to brainwash her? It's hard to believe that she would want you as a father." Emma threatened to say to the old man. To her pleasure, he wasn't fond of what she was stating.

"Wait. I remember her." Charming cut in saying. " She was at the castle when I came looking for you."

"Marching in and threatening her was more like it." Rumple reminded the prince.

"Does she have magic too? If she does, we need to keep her away from Henry." Gold was getting tired of hearing the Charmings accusing his Rose for something she isn't. Whatever happened to don't judge a book by it's cover?

"Ms Swan, how dare you assume I would do that to my own daughter. You out of everyone should know what it means to give your child their best chance. And that's what I did for my daughter. Always have, always will." After saying those words to swan, he turned his attention to Charming. "As for you shepherd, no she doesn't have magic. I forbid Rosemary to learn magic to keep her safe from harm. I love my daughter, and I would do anything for her. Even if it meant being far from her."

Rose finally made it to the shop. It took her longer thanks to the dark windy night. She had a feeling a magical creature was on the loose. She needed to find her papa quickly. When Rose entered the place, she found Belle looking hurt and walk right past her to go outside. Rose looked out the window and continued watching Belle walk further away to who knows where. Rose looked back at her father and guilt was written all over his face when he hung his head down. He found his cane more interesting to look at. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, knowing he did something wrong… again.

"What did you do now?" She simply asked him. Some things will never change, and weirdly she missed that. It reminded her that she was back home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **I'm back thank you for reading book 2.** **Special thanks to:** **just-go-with-it/ Mirmir1600/ Judy.Laura.L/ Firecrane930/ Casey95/ CutieChante**


	2. Ch 2

Rosemary was in her room, writing in her journal. Her bedroom was large with a matching bedroom set and never ending dresses and accessories. It seems that Rumplestiltskin had forgotten how to show love and only buys it. Rosemary refused to give in.

Yes, all she did was spend her days locked in her room. But she kept herself occupied. She would rather write in her journal, than face the man who changed everything.

Day 363:

The terror continues. It has been almost a year now since my last birthday. And I am still in this castle. It is quite enormous for two people. Of course, I only stay in my bedroom.

It was a day similar to the ones before. Rosemary did her routine of moving her furniture to block her entry door. Never taking any chances of letting the Dark One to getting through. But she wonders why does he only show up at night? She knows he does because he things are magically back in place when she wakes up.

Does he not sleep? Did he also become a vampire after becoming a seer?

It will be her birthday soon again. And she will turn back to being 14. This was her decision. The only request she made him do for her. Every year on her birthday, he must turn time for her back by a year. 14 forever. For now.

XXXXXXXXXX

She heard a knock on her door. Rumplestiltskin never knocks. He always announces when he is there. This was new.

"Hello? Are you there, miss?" It was a woman's voice. Now this certainly was a surprise for Rosemary. It didn't sound like Cora or Regina.

"Who is it?" Rosemary asked the voice from the other side.

"My name is Belle. The new caretaker of this castle and your new governess. We met briefly, do you remember?" Rosemary took a moment to recall the memory. To be honest, she thought it was a dream..

"Are you real? Are you actually, properly real?" She asked her. Instead of a response of confirmation, she received a giggle.

"Yes, I am real. May I come in?" Without a second thought, the young girl swung the doors wide open. Rose stood before the woman with brown curly hair, wearing a blue and white dress, smiling at her.

"At last, I get to see you face to face." Belle happily said. She held in her arms a pile of books. Rosemary could only think that new things would be happening now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Belle spent every day with Rose. Teaching her everything and anything. And to her pleasure, the young girl wa a brilliant and curious student. She could tell that he Dark one's daughter enjoyed her studies by having her table filled with papers, books, and tea ready to be used. The girl was definitely not what Belle expected her to be. But one thing did bother her. Rosemary refused to leave her room.

"How long has she she been stuck in her room?" Belle asked out of a sudden as she pour Rumplestiltskin his tea in the grand room while he was spinning his wheel. But her words interrupted his concentration.

"Why do you ask?" He asked her.

"She never leaves her room" She reminded him.

"Oh that…. She's always been like that." He waved it off. But Belle was not going to give up.

"For how long?" Rumple gave up on spinning his wheel. Clearing seeing his maid was too nosey.

"Why are you so curious? This routine of her's is normal." He was getting annoyed and wanted to drop the topic. He had a hunch why she acted this way, but thought it best to stay away.

"That is why I want to know. If this is her normal behavior, then it is a problem She does not talk to anyone. She is closed up and alone, that is not healthy."

"That is I brought you here! To keep her company." Rumple stood and walked away from Belle. Hoping the conversation would finally end. But she followed him.

"Do you not care about your daughter?" She strictly asked. She had enough of the Beasts uncaring nature. Rumple turned and looked at her, observing her after what she just said. His stare was making the woman feel a bit uncomfortable, but shook it off and remained eyeing him. Showing, proving that she was not afraid of him. The dark one had an idea, and judging by his creepy yellow teeth smile, it wouldn't be good.

"Follow me"

The two walked up the grand staircase and down the hallways. It was clear to Belle that they were headed to Rosemary's room. She couldn't help but smile thinking he was going to listen to her. Rumple noticed and began to chuckle at her, shaking his head.

"I'm not going to speak with her if that is what you are thinking, dearie." She frowned.

"Then why are we standing in front of her door?"

"Open it."

"Should we not knock first?" Rose diservd a warning.

"I never do. Just do as I say." Belle hesitated at first, believing it would be a trick. But after a moment reached for the handle and slowly turned it. When she pushed it, it was stuck. As i something was blocking it from within.

"Why is-"

"Everyday, Rosemary covers the door with furniture to 'stop' me from entering. But, every night, I appear on the inside with magic and use it to put her things back in place before I check up on her." He explained.

Belle thought about what he told her. Understanding that in his own way he gives her the space and privacy she desires. But still checks up on her, when asleep, to not bother her.

"And this is a routine you both do? Blocking the door, you coming in at night and putting them away." He nodded and she smiled. Making the man wizard of green skin looked at her confused with a frown. He expected her to yell at him, declaring he was a monster for not actually communicating with his daughter or something.

"What?" He asked

"I think this is not just a regular habit for you two, but a way to show you both still care for each other."

"What do you mean? She does this because she fears me. She hates me, and sees me nothing more than a monster who took so much away from her." That's what he always believed.

"I believe she does this because it is a way for her to see that you are still here and are thinking of her. She knows there's no stopping you of getting in because it is not a problem for you, and that you put everything back for her. Why on earth would she continue doing this everyday for the past how many years?"

This took Rumple by surprise. After thinking it over, he had to admit that she was right. Of course, he wouldn't tell her that. Why would Rose go through all this trouble if she already what would happen?

"How about you try to talk to her more?" Belle suggested. But he shook his head again and bowed his head down. Ashamed of taking that step.

"It is complicated." He muttered. He waved over the door and opened it with no problem like she did. As they entered, Belle watched the furniture moving around in the air. Flying and making their way to their original spots. She finally found the young girl sleeping on her bed. She watched the dark one change his face into a caring one. He was not looking at Rose with the fearing, and glaring eyes he mostly gives to his customers or her. He gave Rose a loving and sweet look. A face of a loving father.

If anyone heard that the dark one did love someone, they would laugh and say the person had gone mad. But here she is, looking with her own eyes that the dark one does care.

"She has been having nightmares." He whispered to not wake her. Belle took a closer look at her and notice Rose was shaking a bit and quietly whimpering.

"Most girls often do." She calmly stated, hoping he would not be oo worried.

"Nightmares come and go. But she has been having these one's every night this past week. She hasn't told me about it." She was confused. How would he know of the girl didn't tell him- right magic.

"Perhaps if you simply asked her, she will tell you." She offered. Rumple sheepishly looked away.

"Children are not what I am an expert in."

"But she is your daughter." She reminded him softly with a small smile. He couldn't understand what was going on? Why was he willing to let her know all this. All he wanted to do was prove her wrong and make her feel ashamed, but instead here he was opening up to her without knowing it. It felt odd but comfortable too.

"Yes she is."

XXXXXXXXXX

Belle was instructed by Rumplestiltskin to find out what those nightmares are about. It wouldn't be easy, but after a lot of patience and encouragement, Rosemary agreed to share.

"They are not nightmare, to be honest." She started. "Just memories of the past."

"Memories of what?" Rose still found it hard to explain. Especially to someone who won't understand without the whole story. The truth actually.

"They are just memories I wish I could forget." She waved it off. Belle silently laughed to herself. Rose reminded her of the same gesture Rumple had just done the night before.

"Of how your mother and brother are gone?" Belle asked her. Rosemary figured that Rumplestiltskin had explained in little details about how he lost Bae and Milah. She can tell Belle did not know the truth, otherwise she wouldn't be nice about it. Perhaps it was better to not let the woman know everything yet. She feared if she knew, she would leave. And she would be alone again.

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rumple took the words in after Belle had explained to him what Rose told her.

"And that is the reason behind the nightmares?" He asked again, slightly hoping it wasn't true. She nodded.

"Yes, every word." She thought he would be okay and trying to find a way to comfort his daughter. But instead Rumple looked even more sad and guilty. Now she was worried.

"Are you alright? Do you need some tea or water?" She offered. But he shook his head.

"No I am fine. Here." He made a vile appear in his hand. She took it from him and examined the white liquid.

"What is it?" She asked, slightly concern of what the potion would do.

"It's a sleeping potion." His answer didn't calm her. It made her nervous. "It is not a sleeping curse." He quickly added after noticing the look she was giving him.

"Forgive me, but what is the difference then?"

"What's the- there is a major difference!" He was getting tired of her questions. She is a servant not his wi-. She was nothing to him! " Look dearie, you don't know anything about magic. But I do! This POTION will calm her nerves. And keep her from dreaming about anything." Even though he claimed she had no right to question him or get an explanation, he still gave it to her without realizing it again. As for Belle, she had ignored his tone, and focused on the effects of the potion.

"But then she will be up all night. You want to do that to her so she won't dream?"

The dark one rolled his eyes at her. She wasn't getting it.

"Yes and no. She will be able to sleep, but she will dream about nothing in particular. Nothing is better than those dark memories." It was worth a try.

The following morning, Belle went to check up on Rose again. She had given Rose a tea before bed last night to 'calm' her nerves, but had the potion in tea already. She hoped that the potion worked once she saw Rose.

When she entered the bedroom, she found Rose waking up in a happier mood. Judging by her eyes, she had a good night sleep.

"Any nightmares from last night again?" She casually asked the girl.

"Surprisingly, no I did not." She answered.

"What did you dream about instead?"

"Nothing. I was in a deep sleep that I dreamt of nothing. And that is better. Dreaming of nothing is much better than those dark memories." Rose explained. Belle hid her giggle from the young girls choice of words. Like father like daughter.

And for a father who keeps his distance from his daughter, he sure knows how to show he loves her in secret.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **Hi. Sorry it took long. Thanks for reading :)**

 **Special thanks to Theresa5155 / astrit090**


	3. Ch 3

Rose was preparing herself for the day. She was in her new room, and things were still not in order. But for her, it was more important to help the town than fix her bedroom. Her father was watching her, standing by the door, as she continued getting ready. He was happy to see her here with him now that the curse broke.

"Why the early bird, sweetie?" He asked her. "I was thinking we could spend the day catching up. We all need it."

"Sorry, papa. But as you can see, I got plans." She answered as she made her way out the room and down the stairs.

"Have you? With what?" He asked and followed her down.

"I'm helping the town with what happened last night."

"You don't have to" He reminded her. She didn't make the mess the wrath left behind.

"I know. But I want to."

"Rosemary-"

"Hey, it's your fault that the town is like this. And unlike before, I will do something about it instead of waiting around indoors." She decided and left the house in a good mood with herself. Rumple continued to watch her from the window. She got on her bike and rode off. He knows his daughter is a good person, but with the curse broken, what might the town think of her now?

"Is everything alright?" Belle asked, noticing his expression and feeling troubled herself.

"Everything is fine." He didn't sound to sure, though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even with good intentions, Rose did not feel so welcomed when she showed up to help. Every person by then already received the rumor of who she is and who her father was. Glares were thrown at her and negative whispers were definitely heard. Maybe her father was right, again.

Rose left the town hall and decided to head for her father's shop instead of home. After getting off her bike, she saw David Nolan (Prince Charming) marching out of the shop and into his truck. Driving away in a hurry. She then heard crashes and shouting coming from the inside. She ditched he bike and ran inside to see what was going on. Shattered glass and broken objects were all over the floor. The picture reminded her too much of when her papa did that right after his fight with Belle in the castle.

Speaking of the dark one, he was still hitting things with his cane. Crying and shouting.

"Papa, stop!" She screamed in horror. No second later, he stopped and lost strength to hold his cane. He took one look at his daughter with guilt and sadness in his eyes

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart…." He cried and held her tight in his arms. Rose tried to comfort him by returning the hug.

"I'm so sorry….. So sorry…."

"Shh. It's okay, papa. What happened? I'm guessing Charming wanted something." That was the only thing she could think of for being the reason why he was acting like this.

"He wanted a potion to find someone. But he delivered me an unpleasant announcement."

"What did he say?" She asked. If her father got this upset over something Charming said, it couldn't have been good for them. He pulled away to look at her, but felt the pain again. His could feel his eyes getting watery again, and he did not want the truth to hurt her, But he knew there was no point in hiding it. She would find out sooner or later.

"We can not go and find Baelfire." She was confused. That was the whole point of coming to this world. To finally find her brother. Was his dark side acting up again?

"But papa, you said-"

"I-I know what I said. What I am saying is…… we can't leave."

"Why?" She still didn't understand.

"Apparently, if you cross the town line, you lose your memories. You end up with the curse memories only." He explained.

This was bad news. They had waited decades and decades to reunite their family. And all that time was wasted all because of the town line? She started to cry herself. Rumple took her back in his arms. Laying her head on his shoulders to cry on.

"I am so sorry my sweetheart, I am so sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose ended up going back home. Her motivation disappeared for the day. All she wanted to do now was to lay down on her bed.

She noticed that a group of people were talking in secret as she pass by. She assumed they were about her, since they were doing that earlier. Bu to her surprise, the discussion was about Henry.

She hid behind a tree to eavesdrop on what Ruby and Charming were saying.

"She has Henry! She's threatening everyone."

"She has Henry?"

"She showed up at the town meeting. The one you missed. Her magic is back! Everyone is panicking. They want to leave town. They're going to lose everything!"

"But I have to go after him-"

Rose had heard enough and didn't care what else they said. It was clear to her that Charming was not thinking straight. She was not going to risk another second to see if he would go and save Henry. Not when she can.

Rose opened the door of the Mills house. She marched right in to the dining are where she found Regina. Regina was taken by surprise of seeing the teenager back so soon.

"R-Rose! H-How are you?" The woman nervously asked her. But Rose ignored her question and pointed her want straight at her.

"Where's Henry? I want to see him." She demanded to know. Regina had to admit this was not the Rose Mills she knew. Rose Gold was back for sure.

"Henry come down." Regina called out to the boy from upstairs. Rose could only assume he was in his room. Trying to stay away. Regina looked back at Rose and noticed Rose was still on guard with her wand up.

"You won't be using your wand."

"Whatever you throw at me, I can take it. I was taught how to-" Rose stopped talking after her former aunt made a smile. But it wasn't an evil smirk, which confused her.

"Of course you were taught. What I meant was, that you won't be needing it." Regina correctly said.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, Rose soon saw Henry. The two made eye contact and rushed towards the other for a hug. They hugged so tight like never before.

"Rose! You're here! I've missed you so much." Henry cheered.

"Right back at you, kid." She laughed back. Regina felt hurt as she watched the two kids show such affection towards the other. She never realised how much she truly loved them.

"Henry, Rose is going to take you back to David." Regina's decision surprised them and ended their hug. Giving her their full attention.

"I know I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time. But I know… I remember that if you hold onto something too hard, that does not make them love you." Regina explained. Rose nodded to that. She knew it was hard by personal experience.

"I am sorry that I lied to the both of you. That I made you both feel like you didn't know who you were. In Rose's case, I kept her true identity a secret. But I want the two of you to be here because you want to be here, not because I am forcing you to or by magic. I want to redeem myself. So…. go and get your things. Both of you." Henry raced up the stairs to his room. But Rose didn't.

"I already did that." She explained. Regina was shocked she already did.

"You did? When?"

"Yesterday. Right after you left the house. Sorry I broke in. But in my defense, I still have the key to your house." She sheepishly acted. Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the young girl.

"You should keep it. Just incase."

"You know, you can change. Not completely, obviously. But you can try little by little." Rose encouraged.

"You believe in me?" Regina felt a warm tug in her heart. A hopeful feeling of something good.

"Well, papa had the same problem too. It took him a very, very, very long time to set things right with me. Bu eventually, he did. And I know one day you can too." She smiled.

Rose rode her bike with Henry leaning behind her. They reached to Granny's diner where they saw a worried Charming. When he heard them he quickly ran up to the boy. Getting him off the bike and checking him for any injuries.

"Henry, are you alright? Are you okay? Did Regina hurt you?" He kept on asking, not giving the boy a chance to answer after a while.

"I'm fine Gramps. She let Rose take me away." Henry finally said. Charming looked at him surprised and almost not believing him. After all, the Evil Queen was always a horrible person. This type of action is odd of her to do.

"She did?" He had forgotten that the teenager was still there on her bike. Giving them a wave reminding him she was still there.

"I should go. Henry be safe, and I'm only a call away." Rose said as fast as she could. She felt awkward enough of having Charming and others looking at her in disbelief.

Henry was worried why Rose left them so quickly. When he turned back to face his grandfather, he noticed the he and others were still watching her. Whispering to others and glared at the girl. Henry wasn't happy to see this. Yes, she is Rumpelstiltskin's daughter, but she is a person with feelings too. To him, Rose will always be his big sister.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_** ** _Thanks for reading!_** ** _Don't forget to comment you thoughts._**


	4. Ch 4

Rosemary had enough of it. She assumed with what happened with Belle and bringing her and her father back together, it would mean that things would get better between them.

If anything, it made Rumple more paranoid than ever. When she requested to join him on his trips of making deals or collect payment, he refused. This went on for days and days.

"You are forbidden to leave the castle grounds, Rosemary. And that is final!" Rumple decided.

"And if I don't? Are you going to cast one of your spells on me?" Rose argued back.

"No! I trust you enough to not disobey me. Please, Rose. I don't want to lose you too." He softly said as he hugged her tightly. Rose still felt uncomfortable of the gesture, but she slightly returned the hug. Making her father feel a warmth in his chest.

"Here." He said and placed a horn in her hands. Casting magic in front of her was like second nature to the girl.

"If anything were to happen while I'm away, I want you to blow on it." He instructed.

"What will it do, other than make a loud noise?" He couldn't hide his giggle.

"That's the difference with this one. It doesn't make a sound. Not for normal ears, that is. But for someone magical like me, I'll hear it. A signal to lead me to wherever you are. Now I must go." And just like that, he poofed away in purple smoke. Annoying the young lady as always.

She looked down a the object in her hands, recalling what her father had just said.

'A signal to lead me to wherever you are.'

She smirked to herself.

"Oh papa. After everything you still expect me to sit still?"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

There was a boy and he was leaving his master's house of wood to bring feed the animals in their farm. He was kicking rocks with his feet harder and harder, in order to let his frustration out.

Long ago, had heard rumors that the Ogres were winning the war. But then one day the Ogres disappeared. Leading everyone to believe the war had ended.

While the people were relieved, he was not. He had just turned 16 and felt he was old enough to be considered a man. He was so eager to join the fight and become someone heroic, not to be seen as a servant or a farm boy. This way of life was not enough for him and he hated it. What was so special about the tiny, pink, chubby pig he had to take extra care for? Herwin was the pig's name.

"Is this to be my life? Pampering a pig! I could be a famous warrior." The boy said to himself as he finished feeding the small creature. He found a large wood stick and grabbed it. Examining it and pretended it was a sword, imagining he was fighting an enemy.

Rose had left the castle and made her way through the woods with only a map in her hand to show her where she was and where she was headed. She noticed a small house made of wood. Looking on the map she could see footprints turning in circles behind the house. She heard voices close by too. Putting the map away in her purple bean bag, she picked up the pace to see who it was.

Behind the house she saw a boy, who looked around her age, with a stick in his hands stabbing the invisible air in front of him. She could tell he was fooling around, and silently giggled to herself as she continued to watch.

The boy accidently hit a goat. Playing with its horns by using the stick to touch it. Rose already could sense trouble was coming. And she was right. The goat did not look happy and marched his way towards the boy, pushing him backwards to the ground. The boy had landed on some mud, the splashes got the pig dirty. They were both covered in mud.

"My finest hour…. I give my last breath…" The boy continued to play along, and lay down on the ground, closing his eyes. Rose smiled and decided to meet him.

She walked to where he was until she finally stood next to his body. She continued looking down at him, wondering if he even noticed her yet. He did. He felt a presence near him, and took a peek. Afraid it would be his master, but to his shock, he saw a girl giving him a smile. A pretty couldn't think of the last time he even saw a girl.

" Having fun, are you?" She couldn't help but tease. Immediately, he panicked. Stumbling a bit when trying to stand up faster than usual. Now standing, it was clear the boy was taller than her. By a foot maybe. Rose noticed this and felt a blush coming on, but shook her head.

"I-I was just-" He was stuttering, lost of words. Rose noticed she was giggling more than before.

"No need to explain. I find myself doing the same thing back at home. It's boring doing nothing most of the time." Rose said. She hoped he would feel better. The farmer boy felt more relaxed.

"I couldn't agree more. All I ever do is care for these animals." He pointed at the farm animals all around him. Then picked up the pig in his arms after cleaning the mud of him.

"Especially this one." He said.

"Oh really? Why is that?" She petted the pigs head, earning a happy squeal. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. My master ordered me to. Bu I prefer to be out in the open and fight-"

"Against animals? Not exactly a nice thing to do." She narrowed her eyes at him. He felt embarrassed and scratched his head.

"You saw that? I was just pretending I was fighting real soldiers, ogres even!" He said hoping to look brave for her. But it did the opposite. Her once smile turned upside down. The Ogre Wars were never a pleasant memory for her. True, there haven't been much lately, but she had been alive for centuries. She had seen more than most have.

The first war caused her father to have a limp leg and Milah's disappearance. The second made her father take the dagger to become the Dark One to save her and her brother.

"War is not a game. Do not take it so lightly." She stated. The boy could tell the change of tone she was making. She looked sad just by saying it. He felt he should change the subject and soon.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" He asked her. Rose was caught off from her thoughts. Repeating what he asked, she was debating if she should tell him the truth or not.

This was her first time meeting someone outside of the castle walls and on her own. Then there was her father, what would he say if someone knew his daughter's name. But she decide to put her worries aside.

"My name is Rosemary. And you are?"

"Taran."

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 _ **Your thoughts are appreciated.**_

 ** _Who caught the Harry Potter reference?_**


	5. Ch 5

Rosemary was headed to school. But instead of taking her bike, as she did before, she decided to go walking. She felt so free and lighter without having to drag that tank with her. She was more than ready to start this new life. Nothing could stand in her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She spoke too soon. Her day was getting worse and worse by the second. First, she received glares from the other students. Then, had hurtful words and comments thrown at her. Now, she was being pulled into the girls bathroom, where the group of girls that took her began to hold her her and hit her numerous times.

After the beating she was left alone on the floor alone. She was still in deep pain, but forced herself slowly to to stand up and make it to the some deep breaths, she finally took a look at her reflection.

Her hair was a mess, thanks to the pulling. She had a black eye and a cut on her lower lip, and other bruises and cuts here and there.

 _Right. Back to reality_

She couldn't handle it anymore. She started to cry, facing down at the sink. Rose felt hurt and alone. The bathroom door swung open, causing the girl to gasp in fear. She recognized the person was one of the teachers.

"Oh my! Come with me child." She had told Rose as she lead her out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rumplestiltskin wasn't certain how to feel exactly. He had received a call from his daughter's school declaring that he needed to come immediately for his daughter. Of course it had to do with Rose, he has no other child in the family who goes there.

He was escorted into the principal's office and found the principle in his seat with Rose sitting across from him. Rose turned around slowly to see her father, but was also afraid to do so. One look from her was all he needed to run to her aid. He kneeled down and looked closer while holding her face as delicately as possible in his hands.

"Rose! What happened? Who did this to you?" He asked, but with more venom in the last part.

"I'm fine, papa." She muttered. Clearing not sounding fine.

"Rose, you are bleeding and bruised everywhere. Who did this to her?!" He asked with more anger towards the man on the chair, who was holding his hands together. Trying to stop shaking.

"W-We don't know exactly, M-Mr Gold. A teacher found her alone in one of the restrooms. No other student was in sight. And your daughter won't speak a word of it. We thought it best if you would take her home for now to rest from all this." The man explained. Gold stood up and glared down at the principle.

"You mean to tell me that you are going to do nothing about this? You are not going to find out who did this to MY daughter? Do you know who I am?!" The dark one yelled. After hearing her father, he flinched. Her principle gulped and stood up, forcing himself to look straight into The Dark One's eyes.

"Perhaps, Mr Gold. It is that reason why this happened." Rose knew he had a point. Why else would anyone harm her if she didn't know them personally. It was pretty stupid though. The parents and their children can't do any physical harm to the dark one, but they do to his daughter. Just because they aren't in the Enchanted Forest, does not mean he lost his magic.

"Then they know what's coming." Her father decided.

"Papa!" She spoke up, gaining their attention. She looked at her father with pleading and watery eyes. A sight he hadn't seen in a long time. Ever since that one friend in the forest-

"I want to go home and do school at home. Just like before." She said. This was new of her, before she always complained of doing that. She would even try to sneak out of the castle just to be out in the open like everyone else. Yet here she is now, in tears wanting to stay inside. Something was clearly wrong, but he knew better than to push it. Right now, she wanted to go home. And he would do anything for his little girl.

"We're leaving. She's not coming back here." Gold stated and helped her stand up.

"Sir, that's not what I meant-"

"Well I did! You have made it clear that you don't care about my daughter's well being. You should be grateful that I am leaving without making you pay for what happened to my daughter."

After leaving the office, the two continued to walk down the halls in silence to find her locker and get her things. When they approached her locker, words were written all over it in red marker.

 _The Devil's Daughter Devils Child Go back to Hell!_

Rose ignored it and quickly opened her locker, got her bag, and slammed the door shut.

"Rose-" Gold tried to say but she stopped him.

"Just take me home." He gave a sigh and followed her out.

The ride back was quiet. As soon as he opened the front door, Rose ran inside the house and up the stairs. Not taking notice of Belle at all.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" Belle asked Rumple worried. The two adults heard a door being shut too loudly.

"I fear not." He sadly answered.

Rose threw her bag to the ground and layed on her bed crying into the pillows. She felt a picture on her hand, and held it to see what it was. A picture of Norman (well, Jim actually) when they were friends. She ripped it up into pieces. She was so angry at him and at everyone. So much for friends.

It was late at night at Granny's Inn. All the lights were off, except for one. It came from Jim's room. He was sitting on his bed looking down at something in his hand. A picture of Rose smiling. He wasn't certain how to feel about the girl.

He didn't know what to believe in anymore.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Hi. I know, im the worse at updating. Thank you for reading, and for being so loyal!**_

 _ **Special thanks:**_

 _ **Mirmir1600/ pinkcrazyness**_


	6. Ch 6

"Taran what's going on?" An older man asked as he was headed towards the two teenagers.

"I am so sorry, sir. I was only passing through." Rosemary quickly had said, hoping that Taran wouldn't get into trouble.

"Oh! No worries, my dear. I meant for the pig being covered in dirt and mud."

"Rosemary, this is Dallben. Dallben, this is Rosemary." Taran quickly introduced them, slightly hoping to change the topic. The older man looked quite surprise after hearing the girl's name.

"Rosemary you say? Daughter of Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark one?" He asked. Rose felt alarmed that someone else knew about her existence. The only ones who knew of her, were his enemies. Now she feared that this old man was another one of them.

"How do you know-"

"How do I know your name? For one to know the Dark One, you must learn its history."

"But-"

"Do not fear, child. I will not harm you. Perhaps this is fate."

"Fate? To be found by the Dark One? Are you mad, Dallben?" Taran spoke up, not understanding what was going on. But Dallben smacked taran's head to stop him from saying anything else.

"Hush, boy! I meant what I said because am in need of his services."

"Then you must know how my father runs his business. Magic-"

"Always comes with a price. Yes, yes, I know. Why don't we go inside? The trees have ears and I need help to protect us all."

The two young ones, along with the pig, entered the small cottage. Once they were safe inside, the old man performed magic on the pig. The pig was then hypnotized and dunked his head in a bucket of water.

The water began to turn and turn in circles, until it started to glow a bright blue color. Dark shadows appear in the glowing water, one was a scary looking monster, a dark cauldron, and then a shadow that was identical to Hen-wen. The man quickly pulled the pig away from the water. It stopped glowing, turning back to regular liquid. Taran was in deep shock after what he just saw.

"Dallwen, since when were you a sorcerer?" He asked him amazed.

"Since I came across another. But that is not a tale to tell at the moment. What you just saw was a dark and magical creature, who is searching for another powerful object. The Black Cauldron."

"And what is so special about this cauldron?" Rose asked. It sounded like something her father would be interested in.

"An awesome weapon. It's been hidden for centuries. But if the Horn King finds it first, he will unleash its power. Amd nothing will stand against him."

"It sounds like something my father would love to collect." Rose unhappy said.

"Yes, well, it seems that the Horn King knows about Hen-wen. Taran, take Hen-wen to the hidden cottage at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hide there, and never bring her out until I come for you two." The man instructed them to do and handed the pig into Rose's arms to hold. The pig made a happy squeal sound when tucked into her secure arms. Rose, on the other hand, was surprised that this stranger already felt he could trust her after knowing who she is related to.

"Are you sure you want to trust me?" She reminded him. He nodded in agreement.

" It is because you are your father's daughter that I can trust you."

"If you say that, then why not have Taran and Hen-wen come with me to my father's castle. It's a bit far out, but the magic there is more safer."

"That is very true, my dear. But as you said before, it is a bit far. I worry you will not make it in time. So please, go to the cottage. Taran will lead you there. Go quickly! Safe journey, you two."

"I won't fail you." Taran said with determination. Feeling that this is his moment to prove that he can be brave and heroic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosemary and Taran walked through the forest together, along with Hen-wen now following them with her tiny feet.

"And here I thought Hen-wen was just an ordinary pig." Taran said excitedly.

"Do not get such high hopes, Taran. Magic comes with a price." The girl reminded him.

"Of course, nothing is free. But it is amazing. Especially for you since you are the daughter of a powerful wizard." Rose thought it was odd of him to think that way. Most people react more negative about it

"It's not as good as you may think."

"What do you mean? Don't you have magic?"

"No. Just my father."

"If I had magic, I'd fight any evil monster that comes to harm." He proudly said. She rolled her eyes.

"As I said before, it is not all grand. Yes, my father does have magic. But magic can also harm you in a way."

What do you mean?" She couldn't believe her eyes that Taran was actually taking an interest in this.

"Well, my father has been obsessed with magic for so long. He wants more of it to protect more and gain more power."

"Sounds good to me." He said it like it was nothing wrong. Casual talk.

"You're missing the point. The more focus you put into magic and power, the more you will lose sight of what's really important."

"Like what?"

"For example, your pig." Taran looked down at his feet, and noticed that Hen-wen wasn't by him like before. She was nowhere in sight.

"Oh no! What happened?" He asked as he continued looking around.

"Clearly your pig is gone. You were so focus on your desire for more, that you paid no attention to your task. Come on, she couldn't have gone far."

They both searched and searched, but could not find Hen-wen. But to their horror they heard a crying sound from a pig.

"That must be Hen-wen. Come on!" Taran yelled and held Rose's hand, pulling her with him to run towards the cry's. They saw Hen-wen running around in circles from two dragons. They were flying and trying to capture her.

"Are those real dragons?" Taran asked. He had never seen one before. She has.

"This is no time for questions! You want to be a hero, go and save your pig!" They both ran to catch the magical pig. A black dragon was flying closer to Hen-wen sp Rose tried to reach out for her. But instead of the claws grabbing the pig, it caught the girl instead. She screamed as she was being taken higher and higher into the sky. Taran ran after her as fast as he could. Hoping to save her. But he couldn't reach her in time. He climb up a high hill fill with rocks and finally got a view of where the dragons were taking Rosemary. He saw a large dark castle from afar. All he could think about was why would they take Rosemary?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosemary was chained up and being held by both arms from two guards. She was to be taken to whoever was in charge of the place. She hated herself more and more. She should have realised what the prophecy meant. The Horn King wasn't after the pig, the pig was leading him to Rosemary. And she had a theory why he wanted her. Her father.

Rose tried to reach for her bag slowly, but realised nothing was at her side. She had her bag on earlier, she didn't realise she had lost it. Must have fallen off during the run or the flying part.

Her thoughts were stopped when she was suddenly thrown to the ground on her knees.

"Bow for the King!" A grumpy voice said from one of the guards. Rosemary looked up and saw a raggy black cape covering the figure. She looked closer and could tell that it wasn't and ordinary man. It was some sort of creature with its skin looking like bones. It was a skeleton creature. And she thought her father was scary looking.

"The Dark One's daughter, I presume." His voice sound deadly and creepy. Rose was to afraid to speak.

"The Dark One holds many things. Many….. special objects, knowledge, and power. You must know of this."

"What do you want from me? I do not possess any magic." She responded.

"No, you do not. But you must know things. Such as the Black Cauldron and where it lays."

He waited for her answer. Rose knew he wasn't going to like what he would hear, but she didn't know what else to do for the moment.

"Before today, I have never heard of it." She finally said to the king.

"Lies!" He punched his hand down at his royal rocky chair. Making the girl flinch from his tone.

"It is true! I know nothing of where it is. I swear! Please, let me go." She begged. The Horn King stood up and continued watching her, as if studying her face for anything. He then formed a creepy smile. A wicked smile. Rose felt chills.

"If what you say is true, then there is no harm to keep you as a captive. Sooner or later, the Dark One will come looking for his daughter. It will be a fair trade." He decided. Rose was conflicted. True, her father would be looking for like crazy. But not knowing him and his history of choosing power over others made her worry what he will do instead once he hears about the Black Cauldron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosemary waited in the dungeon for who knows how long. She wondered if Taran was alright. But she worried more for her father. Did he come back yet? Does he know she's missing yet? Will he be coming to look for her?

Just then, she heard something moving. She stood up quickly and picked up a few rocks, getting ready to attack whoever was coming in. A pile of rocks broke down from a wall, showing Taran on the ground also. He probably fell in.

"It's me! It's me!" He quickly said when he noticed she was about to hit him.

"Taran," She put the rocks down and helped him stand up " What on earth are you doing here? You are a fool for coming to this place!" She continued. Helping him dust the dirt off him

"Is that how you act when someone saves you? You should be more graceful." He argued back.

"How did you find me? How did you even get in?" Last she checked, the whole castle was filled with odd creatures, guarding all over.

"Hen-wen, of course. I left her at the cottage where Dallwen told me to. I had Hen-wen show me a vision of a secret tunnel that lead into the castle." He explained.

"Brilliant!"

"Really? Like a warrior?" He asked hopefully.

"Not quite yet." She teased " Now we need to escape." She reminded him.

"Follow me then." He said and walked back into the tunnel he came from. During their walk, Rosemary noticed something looked different about Taran. There was a swords that was in its case by his belt. He definitely did not have that on from before.

"Where did you get that sword? You did not have it on you when I was with you." She asked him.

"Oh, this? I found it on my way here. It was in one of these rooms here. There was a coffin and the word was on top if it. I took it just incase." She was shocked.

" You mean you…" She didn't even have to say it. He knew what she was implying. He stole a sword from a dead man's grave.

"Well, he was not going to use it anymore! Beside, it is a lot more useful than your bag." He held up her purple bean bag for her to see. She grabbed it quickly and marched away from the boy. She stopped when a flying axe almost hit her face, but stabbed the wall instead. Soon, more men came into their view to capture them. Taran pulled her by the arm to runaway.

"Come on! We have to run!" He panicked. The two teenagers were able to get out of the castle walls , but they found themselves in the courtyard. The gate was straight across.

More and more creature like men appeared and throwing their weapons at them. They ran but were surrounded into a wall. Taran pulled out the sword but failed to hold it up, making it fall to the ground. The enemy laughed, but were shushed when lighting began to struck from the ground. Causing it to shake like an earthquake. The gates broke and fell down, Rose saw this and held Taran by the arm to pull him with her and escape. They were stopped once again by the same two dragons from earlier, blocking them.

Taran tried to hit them with his sword, but he was hit by a tail and thrown backwards hitting the ground hard. He had lost grip of the magical weapon which was caught by the other dragon. Rose remembered something, and pulled out her horn from her bag, blowing it.

"What is horn going to do, my lady?" One of the men teased her. As if on que, a purple smoke appeared. She recognized the person.

Have no fear, Rumpelstiltskin is here.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Hi!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Please like, follow, or comment**_

 _ **Thank you to the following: Sparkplugs**_


	7. Chapter 7

Rose had decided to make breakfast in the kitchen while her papa and Belle were having a "discussion". She wasn't trying to eavesdrop on, but they were making it really hard to ignore them. The living room is literally in front of the kitchen. Next thing she knew, their footsteps were getting closer to where she was.

"Is your father always like this?" Bellse asked the teenager. The woman had been questioning Rumple for a few minutes about why he brought magic, making it, and needing it so badly. It was no surprise to Rose that her father didn't lie, but he also didn't give Belle a straight answer.

"What you are doing, is what I use to do." She shrugged her shoulders, "You get use to it." She simply said.

"Take her word for it. Eventually, I do explain myself. Just give me time. Please." Rumple softly said to his love. He didn't want her to get upset. He had a feeling that if he had told her the truth now, that she would be against it and try to stop him.

Belle was still unhappy.

"She's your daughter, Rumple. Of course she has to obey you and wait around. I however, will not." She stated and marched her way back upstairs to their room. Rumple sighed and hung his head down disappointed. Rose felt sorry for her father. She knows that he loves them both very much, but she also knows that he can be coward.

"What am I to do, Rose?" He asked but still stayed still.

"Papa, do you remember when I ran away?" Referring to the time when she met a ginger boy and a Dark Horn King.

"Worse moment to remember." He remembered well what happened on that day. Too many unfortunate things occured. Rose did her best to ignore the guilt that returned to her, and concentrated on her reason for bring it up.

"Papa, you are a clever man." His frown twitched.

"And yes, you make mistakes. It's common to very clever people of assuming that everybody else is stupid." He frowned again.

"What's your point, Rose?" He asked, not understanding where she is going with this.

"When you think like that, you take control and make rash decisions without thinking. From my experience, the person you try to 'control' will be very angry with you and will want to leave just to prove that you're wrong about them. You got so scared of almost losing me that day. Don't let your 'reason' of hiding secrets chase Belle away. Otherwise, you'll lose her again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So did they find any fairy dust yet?" Rose asked Henry as they walked towards his school. It was weird for her to not be dressed up in her now old school uniform and not enter the building. But she knew that it was for the best, for now at least.

Henry had begged and begged his grandfather, David Charming, to let Rose walk him to school. The others had issues about letting the Dark Ones daughter be close to anyone. They were afraid that she too was a dark witch, waiting to strike. But David could not say no to Henry's puppy face. He did however, make the little boy promise to call for help if anything happened. Scream if he had to.

Henry promised, but lied about it. Or atleast wasn't planning on following directions. He trusted Rose and knows that she is not evil. She will always Rose, his big sister.

"Not yet, but they will soon. I just know it. Soon Emma and Mary Margret will be back." He confidently said. Rose had to smile at his optimism.

"You, Henry Mills, are a very hopeful child." She teased.

"It's in my blood."

Just around the corner was his school. Henry wasn't happy, realising that their walk was shorter than he thought.

"We're here." She announced.

"Don't you miss it? Coming to school and being with your friends." He had to ask. He was already sad that he wouldn't be seeing her in the halls like he had before.

"I didn't have any friends to begin with."

"But what about Norman? You two were-" She cut him off.

"You better go before your late, squirt." Henry understood why Rose didn't want to talk about her former friend. He found out earlier what Norman did for Regina during the curse. Regina herself had confessed it to him. And he can also see why Rose is not fond of the Evil Queen. He did believe though that she should give Norman a chance. Maybe if he could figure out Norman's side of the story, it can help to clear things up. Henry just wanted Rose to be happy again.

"Will you be here when I get out?" He asked her.

"Definitely! You can't get rid of me that easily." They both laughed and hugged each other goodbye. Henry ran across the street, Rose decided to shout to him something.

"Just because I'm not around, does not mean you can slack in school!" She shouted

"I know!" He didn't even look back.

"And you better behave, little boy!"

"I know, mom!" She giggled at his comment and turned away once he entered the building.

 _What to do? What to do? I could go home and face a depressing 'I never do anything wrong' father, or-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard some familiar voices coming close to the abandoned library building. Rose peeked over behind a bolder and saw Belle was talking to someone. And that person had trapped Belle in his arms. Pulling her away. Rose reached into her pockets, but found them empty.

"Seriously? I forgot my wand and my phone again! What kind of a teenager forgets that?" She scolded herself.

Deciding that it would be a waste to stop and look for help, (because the majority would probably not even believe her) she decided to follow them on her own.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Speacial Thanks:**_


	8. Ch 8

Rumpelstiltskin was laying on his daughters bedroom door. It had been a week since the events of the Black Cauldron. After… the death of the boy who Rose had considered a new friend.

Rose had locked herself in her room and kept on crying. This was why Rumple was stuck outside, thinking and thinking of what had happened.

He recalled finding an older man in the woods named Dallwen and his magical pig. The man claimed that he was out searching for his apprentice. When he mentioned that he had seen his daughter, Rumple had grabbed the man by the neck and demanded to know where his daughter was. Last time he checked, Rosemary was in the castle. He was getting afraid that his daughter was leaving him, just like what happened to Milah and Bae.

Before anything else could be done, they were both poofed away to a large gate entry, surrounded by an army of men and odd creatures. He quickly recognised his daughter and notice she was with a boy around her age. For a moment, he was relieved to see her. Without a second thought, Rumple had used his power to blow everyone away from them. He, once again, demanded to know what was going on. The Horn King finally made his entrance.

The Horn King had explained his desire to The Dark One, and Rumple was interested in this legend of the Black Cauldron. But then the king was unsatisfied with the answer he was given. Rumplestiltskin had no information about the cauldron. So the Horn King used his magic to cause the boy and girl to gasp for air, slowly killing them. Desperate to save Rose and Taran, Dallwen spoke. Declaring that he had the magical item.

The old man had made the cauldron appear in smoke and agreed to make a trade for the children to be spared. The king let them go. But while the two made their way to the two men, Taran made a run for the Black Cauldron, raised his sword and smashed it with its great power.

The ground shook, the people screamed and ran away in fear. An explosion of light and force blasted out of the cauldron. Everything around it was breaking and getting destroyed by its strong force. The Horn King was growing desperate and tried to save it with its magic. But he ended up falling towards his death from the cracks and holes beneath him.

Nothing could be done. Rumple showed up at his daughters side to get her to safety. He was losing balance and felt his own magic being drained by the Cauldron. Rose refused to move, she was focus on trying to get Taran's attention to leave with them. The boy was forcing himself to hold onto the cauldron to stop it from collapsing everything and then remembered the tale of the power that came from it.

It will grant your desires.

Taran, with all his strength, pulled himself up to stand on the edges of the object and looked down on the inside. There, he saw its power source. He heard Rose shouting to come back or he will die. That was actually what he was planning to do.

He did not forget that to grant the desire, a sacrifice must be made as payment. A life, his life.

He thanked Dallwen for everything he had done for him. Taking him in, raising him, teaching him. He had done so much.

He took a moment and looked back at the girl he had met. A girl he thought was pretty and nice even though she had an odd way of thinking. He reminded Rose that time passes by too fast and before you know it, it'll be too late to do anything. And she will regret it. It's not wrong to take risks and to play around. He also hoped that she will be more happy and will try to open up more in the future.

With a sad smile, he looked at her eyes. His last words to her are still haunting her to this day.

"Run you clever girl. And remember me."

He jumped in the cauldron.

It started to rumble and strike more lighting out of it. In an instant the item disappeared. Leaving their land alone.

Dallwen was filled with guilt and left the father with his daughter. To his surprise, Rumple had offered him to assist him in his work. Nothing could make up for Tarans death, but it could help. The old man respectively declined the offer, stating he couldn't accept it. Rumple mentioned that the offer will forever stand if he ever changes his mind.

But for Rose, this was a different story. The girl was blaming herself for Taran's death. Believing that she should have done the brave thing and save them instead. Then she thought it would have been better if they had never met. That way Taran would still be alive and Dellwen wouldn't be alone. Perhaps she shouldn't have left the castle out of anger.

In the end, she was blaming herself.

Rumple had enough. He wasn't going to allow his daughter to cry herself to death. If anyone was to blame, it was him. For fearing for the worse to happen, he was hurting his daughter without even knowing. Causing her to take such actions.

Had he learned nothing with Baelfire?

He would do all he can to help make Rose feel more free than she had before. With precautions of course. And to remind her that Taran's life was a brave sacrifice he had made for her.

To the Dark One, Taran was a brave knight and wished he had gotten the chance to meet him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taran woke up.

Gasping for air. He was shaking while trying to stand up. He was very surprised that he was alive. He should be dead.

He turned around panicking, wondering where he was. He noticed that he was surrounded by trees. Was he in a forest? It felt different from the Forbidden Forest. It was night time too, making it harder for him to see.

He didn't understand how he got here. He had wished for the cauldron to stop it's destruction in their world. He took a step back after hearing a crack sound. On the ground where there was dirt and sand, he saw broken pieces of the Black Cauldron. It definitely was destroyed, but shouldn't he be too?

"If your wondering how you survived, it is all thanks to me." A voice said from behind. Taran looked at the person who said this. Standing before him was a boy with pale skin, brown hair, and green clothes.

"Where am I?" Taran asked him. The other boy smirked before giving his answer.

"Welcome to neverland."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **character Ideas:**_

 _ **Rose Gold - Emily Rudd**_

 _ **Jim Hawkins / Norman Bates - Dylan O'brian**_

 _ **Taran - Skyler Gisondo**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	9. Ch 9

Norman was so desperate to leave school, that he ended up leaving class right into the middle of it. He didn't do any of the assignments he was suppose to do, claiming that he wasn't motivated. He was sent to the principal's office, and was confused why the principle asked him if his unacceptable behavior had anything to do with Rose Gold leaving school. Norman had said no, and believed it. Or so he thought.

He was angry at Rose for being the daughter of the most horrible, powerful man ever. But that was it. He couldn't find any other reason to hate her.

His day got worse when Madame- the Blue Fairy took him to talk about his status on living with Granny for temporarily.

She was trying to convince him to move back in with the nuns/ fairy's, and that annoyed him. He wanted everyone to leave him alone.

But, no. Henry found him in the halls and asked him one thing.

"What's your real name and what's your story?" That just made the teen turn the other direction and and walk straight out of the school doors.

The question did leave him thinking what he should be referred as. His real name or his curse name? Should he be reminded of the sad reality he was born into, or continue living a pretend life as if nothing had changed? Nothing sounded good.

Even walking onto Granny's Diner and seeing Ruby talking to Prince Charming and The Dark One didn't look good.

The three adults heard the bell ring from the door. Rumple was unhappy to see the young boy who hurt his daughter.

"I came in at the wrong time." Norman muttered to himself.

"You are so lucky that Granny isn't here right now and that I am in charge. Especially when I have to leave." Ruby said and got her things ready to leave.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"None of your concern" Mr Gold glared at him.

"Shouldn't you be in school, kid?" Charming asked. The standing in sheriff looked like he was getting ready to escort the teenager back to school.

"Guys, please wait for me outside. I got this." Wolf girl told the men to do. They both gave Norman one last glance before leaving the diner.

"Saved by the wold." Norman felt relieved.

"Don't thank me yet. When I get back, I want a full explanation for skipping school. Again. Until then, watch over the diner for me."

"But-"

"Nuh-uh! You skip school, you work double time. Now stay." She ordered and left. Norman shook his head, back to feeling disappointed.

"Man! I came here to escape not work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby had lead the two men towards Moe's flower shop. Bell's scent was leading them there. Moe wasn't pleased to see the Dark One.

"You again! Out! This is a private establishment. Your not welcomed." He yelled out.

"Where's Belle?" Rumple asked instead of listening to him.

"I won't let anything happen to her."

"We're just worried." Charming and Ruby added, hoping they could gain Moe's trust since no one really likes Gold.

"Don't be. She's safe. So you can stop looking." He responded.

"Look… if I could just have a chance to talk to her-" Moe cut Rumple off.

"You will destroy Belle like you destroy everything else. Well, I won't let that happen." The three of them eyed the flower owner suspiciously. What did he mean by that?

"What have you done to her?" Rumple more sounded threatening than asking him. But Moe kept his gaurd up at the beast.

"There's only one way to get her away from you. I have to make her forget about you. Even if it means she'll forget about me too." Now it was clear what he was planning on doing.

"He's sending her across the town line." Rumple concluded.

"Not just her, your mistake of a daughter too!" That was another surprise for them.

"You took Rose too?" Ruby asked, more worried that a child is being added to this mess.

"Why would you do that?" Charming looked at the man as if he was crazy. And he was being crazy! Gold couldn't even say a word. He felt frozen. His mind was still processing about Belle, but now that his daughter is involved too is scarring the man. Why her? How did he even get to her?

"How…?"

"Your daughter is a fool thinking she could stop me. While Smee was taking Belle away, your brat tried to escape. She was hiding behind a flower pot, breaking it when she ran. I caught her and thought the gods were in my favor. To help me punish you!" Not a second later, the beast came out.

The Dark one started to hit that man with his cane. Trying to choke him with it pushing on his throat.

"Why her? What has Rosemary ever done to you!" He screamed.

"You took my daughter to care for your's. Because of her, my daughter was taken! How does it feel to have what you love be taken from you. Ahh-" Gold pushed harder, causing more pain on the man's throat. He had enough of him, until Charming pulled him off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle and Rose were being tied up by Smee in the tunnels, inside one of the metal carts. Belle still didn't understand what was going to happen, but Rose did. She was mad at herself for not being smarter on her actions.

"Rose has nothing to do with this. Let her go!" Belle begged.

"She's the Dark Ones daughter. Apparently your father wants Rumplestiltskin to suffer as he did. A daughter for a daughter."Smee said.

"Let us out now!"

"No! You two are going on a little ride under the town line. Once you cross, you'll forget who you were i the other realm and who you loved."

"And once my father hears about this, you will die. You know that right?" Rose reminded him with a smirk. Showing him she wasn't scared. Well she was, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

Smee did get frighten of the thought. But he couldn't stop now.

"Not if he can't catch me first." Rose rolled her eyes. No one can escape her father without punishment.

"He's the Dark One. He can and will find you, idiot." Smee was silent. He knows she is right, but when does anyone get the chance to hurt the Dark One like this?

"Go to hell!" He told her and pulled the lever. Sending the girls away. Rose was once again cursing herself for not having her wand again.

"Where's the key?" She asked Belle. They needed it to unlock the cuffs they are trapped in.

"I don't know. I can't see it!" Rose could barely see that the key was close to the woman's shoe.

"There it is!" She pointed. She tried to reach for it, but thanks to a bump on the tracks, the key fell through a hole, now gone.

"Darn it!"

""I'm so sorry Rose! You're here because of me." Belle cried. Feeling so much guilt for what's going to happen.

" Actually-" The cart made a sudden stop and then started to move backwards.

"What's happening?" Belle was freaking out. Rose managed to turn around and could see that it was magic that was pulling them back. She smiled at the sight.

"Magic!" She said with glee. But Belle wasn't feeling the same. Rumpele stood there with the others beside him. Watching him use his magic to bring them back. Once the cart stopped, he unlocked the chains.

Belle was still trying to take it all in of what just happened. Rose, however, jumped out of the cart and cheerfully ran to her father. Hugging him, happy to see him.

"Papa!" after a brief moment, Rumple pulled her back to examine her for any injuries. David and Ruby felt awkward to watch for themselves that the Dark One really did care for someone other than himself. True he has a daughter, but no one had seen her with him willingly. (No they knew at least) Well David did that one time, but this was still new to him.

Belle had made it out of the cart too, thanks to David. Rumple was going to hug her, but she refused to let him even touch her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her sadly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for what you just did. But that doesn't change that your too cowardly to be honest with me." Rose didn't know who was dummer. Her papa for thinking that after saving Belle that everything is still okay between them or Belle for bring that up in public after he just saved her.

"I tried to tell him, Belle. Come with me, darling." Moe tried to take her with him. Rose believes that he's the bigger idiot now.

"After what you just tried to do to me? Your no better, father. You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel. I do. If you two did care, you'd listen. I don't want to see you two again ever." She decided and left them in the tunnels.

Rose looked back at her father's face. He was disappointed and sad.

"Papa?" She asked to get his attention. "If you love her papa, I think it's time to make a big gesture."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's going on with you?" Ruby asked the teenage boy. It was the next day, making it Saturday, a no school day for Norman Bates. But he still had to go to work at Granny's.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told the school I-" She stopped him.

"Have a real problem with motivation?" She smirked at him. She knew him too well.

"How'd you-" She giggled.

"Dude, I used to use that line when we were cursed. You can't trick me."

"Right. Why lie to the wolf who can sense it. Great plan." He mumbled.

"Does your recent attitudes have anything to do with a certain girl?" Norman was getting annoyed of everyone's theory.

"Why does everything think that it has to do with Rose!" He complained. She grinned.

"I didn't say that it was Rose." He fell for her trap. Again.

"So it does have to do with the Rose Gold. Are you sad that things didn't work out with you two."

"We were never together. Not like that." He grumbled the last part. Ruby notice his face expression. He didn't seem angry, he just seemed disappointed.

"You sound pretty down. Do you want to be with her-"

"No!... I don't know. That was curse me. That was Norman Bates. Now I'm…. I'm...I'm me, Jim Hawkins." Ruby continued to eye him. He looked lost in thought.

"I'm guessing the problem is with yourself. You feel you don't know who you are or what you want anymore."

"I don't know." She knocked on the marble table to get him to look at her.

"Hey! Look at me! We are all going through that. Some of us have it easier than others. But it's important to be happy with what you've got and to move forward with it. It will take time, but we'll figure it out. And I know you will too." She offered a small but encouraging smile to him.

"So what should I do?" He asked her.

"Try to set things right with yourself first. Who do you want people to know you as? Norman Bates or Jim Hawkins."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose was joining Belle for a walk to the library. They had breakfast together and Belle received a key for the library from a secret person (according to Ruby). Rose knew who that person was and stayed quiet.

"I'm so sorry again for what my father did." Belle apologised for the 100th time. Rose had to laugh.

"It's funny to hear someone else say that when I've been doing that for years." She said.

"You have been with your father for years. How do you do it?" Meaning, how can she stand the man.

"It's like you said before, I'm his daughter. I have to."

"Even after everything he's done?" That got the young girl thinking. There was a main reason why she always stayed with her father. And that reason was because of a woman named Milah. Rose refused to be someone who would leave their family behind just to be "happy". She didn't want to become Milah, the person she hated the most.

Because Rose stayed, she got to meet Belle. And Belle was a mother figure and a companion for her. She also got her father back and went through a number trips with him. She got to meet and have Henry in her life. Nothing could replace that type of happiness.

"After everything. I found a reason to stay and to move forward." The young teen said. Belle can tell Rose was being honest but was still feeling conflicted on what to do as she held the key closer to her chest. Staring at the closed doors of the library building.

"Belle." Rose called out for the woman to look back at her. " Papa really regrets it. I see it in his eyes every second. He'd do anything to change it. And who knows him better than I do? We all have to start somewhere. This key is your start. Go and open it."

Belle couldn't help but feel so amazed with the girl in front of her. Rose was no longer the little girl who would hide away.

"When did you become so wise?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Learned from the best." Rose smiled. With a deep breath in, Belle opened the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose left right after Belle opened the entrance to the library. She knew her father was waiting inside to explain himself to her. The real reason why he needed more magic was to find her brother Baelfire.

Rose was too lost in her thoughts during her walk when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, its my fault." He said, and Rose recognized who that voice belongs to. Norman Bates. They both looked at each other in silence, shocked to see each other. Rose was uncertain what to do or say. Norman looked down at his feet, which angered the girl in a second. She decided to continue her walk, perhaps it would be better to ignore him.

"How are you?" She heard him ask, causing her to stop. She looked back at found him facing her, scratching his head awkwardly.

"I uh…. Heard what happened yesterday in the tunnels. You okay?"

"Why do you care?" She wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Look… I'm just trying to figure things out. Everything has been confusing for me." He tried to say.

"Well, it's been the same for me too." He wasn't surprised she was angry.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I acted towards you. I was wrong to do that."

"You mean when you judged me and accused me part?" She definitely wasn't making this easy on him.

"You know, your a lot more straightforward than before." She shrugged her shoulders.

"That was Rose Mills. This is Rose Gold your dealing with from now on." He couldn't help but like what he was seeing. She had just declared herself as Rose Gold. Ruby was right about things being different for people. For Rose, it's easy for her to believe who she is, but harder for people to accept that. It's harder for him to see who he is but easy for people to treat him the same.

"We haven't been properly introduced." He said and offered his hand for her to shake. Rose first looked at his hand then at him confused. "I'm Jim Hawkins, diner boy." He finished.

She gave a small smile and finally shook his hand.

"I'm Rose Gold, nerd girl."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Rumple and Milah returned home, where their two children were patiently waiting. Milah had gone out for the whole day again. Leaving the twins behind home alone. Rumple was out working, not knowing what his wife was doing. When he returned home, he knew instantly where she would be. She was at the bar, drinking and playing with others again. It wasn't news for him when she acted like this, but it still pained him to see how easily she could leave the children without a second thought. She didn't even try to have someone watch over them for her.

After finally getting Milah home, it was very late and Rumple just had managed to get his kids to sleep. He even made some some tea for his "exhausted" wife.

Milah continued to tell Rumple that they should leave the village and live a new life where no one knew his name. But for the main purpose of no one knowing of his name and what he did in the Ogre War. For her, this was not a life, and she could not see a way to be happy with what she has. Not even thinking about her children.

"I know that this isn't the life you wanted. But it can be good." The sound of their daughter's cry interrupted them. The two parents got up and made their way to their daughter. Milah was faster than Rumple because of his crippled leg slowing him down. Milah found Rosemary sitting up with her stuffed handmade bunny for papa made for her, in her arms. Rose was hugging it tight as she continued to cry.

Surprisingly, Bae was still sound asleep. His sister's cry did not wake him at all. Not even a stir.

Milah got down on her knees to get a better look at her only daughter. The small child, didn't look she was physically hurt, she must've had a nightmare.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" The woman asked her softly. The girl didn't say a word to her mother. She only shook her head and looked at her bunny instead.

"Rose, let mommy help-" Rose pulled away from her mother's hand.

"I want papa." She whispered. Milah was shocked and felt a stab of pain on her chest. Rosemary has never acted this way before. Her daughter always would ask for her, and followed her around. But now…..

"Rosemary, what's wrong." The father asked tenderly to his little girl.

"Papa!" Rose cried out and got out of bed, running towards him and hugging his legs tightly. Milah watched rumple slowly kneel down to his daughter's eye level and calmed her down in his embrace. He even started to sing a lullaby that Milah had never heard of. Or perhaps, she just never payed attention to it before.

Watching father and daughter together made the woman make a final decision, she did not belong here anymore. Not even her own children are a good enough reason to stay and try harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He is still treating like a jewel in a locked box!" Rose screamed out as she continued to throw her pillows on her bed. It was her way to let out her stress, at least some of it.

"Sweetheart, papa's gonna go for a drink. It's my time to think and your time to sleep. HEE-HEE-HEE" She mimicked her father's words from earlier that day. His annoying way of talking in rhymes was bugging her more and more.

"AAAAHHHHH!" She shouted out one more time. She was prepared to throw one more object that was in her hand. She froze before she could, noticing it was her old stuffed bunny. She let out a breath and rolled her eyes for stopping herself. Despite everything, she couldn't take her anger out on her old toy that her father from before made for her. She was mad at the new Rumplestiltskin. She layed on her bed thinking.

'What to do? What to do? I could obey him and go straight to bed…. Or I could follow him and stop him from killing another person.'

She got up, and left her room. But not after placing Mr Rabbit back on her bed nicely.

Rose went to the bar that she knew her father often go to. She remembered the many times when her mother would come to the place. But while her father came here to think, her mother came here to drink drink drink. Or so she was told from the villagers. Rose never understood how her mother died. Rumple refused to speak about it, and the town's people were afraid to tell. Rose always wondered what was wrong with that.

The lady at the bar recognized her and informed her that he had left not that long ago and was head down the road close to the docks. She ran through the road in the night and heard swords crashing into each other. It was getting louder and louder, meaning she was close.

'Oh no'

Rose picked up the pace and prayed that she would get there in time in order to save a life. Then there was a moment of silence. Rose slowed down and quietly hid behind a barrel. She took a peek and saw her father facing down at a man who was on his knees dressed in all black leather. He looked like a pirate. The Dark One had his sword close to the man's neck.

"To feel powerless to stop it? It feels like having your heart ripped from your chest." She hear Rumple say to the pirate. "Actually, I'll show you."

Rose once again watched her father stab his hand into another person's chest. Hearing the familiar screams of pain from the victim. She had to stop him from crushing the heart.

"Stop!" Those words did not come from her mouth. Someone else was watching them them too. Rose looked at who had just saved the day and stopped her father from making a mistake.

Rose was more relieved when Rumple pulled his hand out completely and also looked at the person too. It was a woman in a matching black leather clothes to the pirate. Rose had to look closer because she swore that the woman looked oddly familiar. Like a ghost from an old dream.

Then her father said it "Milah"

Rosemary forgot where she was, what she was doing. She was feeling stuck in time after hearing her father say her late mother's name towards that woman. She felt even worse when she heard the pirate telling Milah to run.

"No. I'm not leaving. Not without you." Milah told the man. Rose heart was beating faster. Milah is suppose to be dead. Why would her father lie to her and Bae?

"Oh, how sweet. It appears there's more to this tale than I know." So rumple didn't know too. Rose felt a bit better that he did not lie to her after all. Which meant that the Pirate and Milah did.

"Tell it to me, Milah!" The Dark One demanded.

"Please, don't hurt him. I can explain." Milah said.

"Tick-Tock, dearie! Tick-Tock!"

"That first night when Killian and his crew came into the Tavern, he told stories about the places he'd been. And I fell in love with him." Rose didn't expect to hear that from her mother who just came back.

"I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I didn't know how to tell you the truth." So all this time when Milah would leave her and Bae home alone, she was really with the terrible pirate! Rose's feelings for the woman were changing. And not in a positive way.

"And so here we are! You've come to save the life of your true love, the pirate. I didn't realise the power of true love before. It is impressive. I'd hate to break it up, actually no. I'd love to." And for once, Rose didn't mind. She did however accidently push the barrel, that was in front of her, to the ground. She forgot that she was holding it the whole time.

The sound of it falling to the ground made the three adults to look at who caused it. They saw a young girl with black hair and a simple red dress, standing up from what was once her hiding place. The girl was looking with a mixed of emotions. Sadness and hatred. Tears we certainly visible now.

"Runaway girl! Before-"

"I don't take orders from pirates." Rose yelled at the man Milah didn't understand why this girl was there and wouldn't leave. Also why she already hated them.

"What are you doing here?" Rumple asked Rose and immediately pulled the sword away from the man in black leather. He tried his best to not let his daughter witness another person's death. He didn't want her to fear him more than she already did. He doesn't want her to runaway too.

Rose stared at her father and mother. The truth was out. Her mother left her and the family for a pirates life. A life with a family wasn't good enough for her. It apparently couldn't be compared to a world of thieves and liars.

"Papa…." That was all she could say. Rumple felt as if his heart was alive again. She had stopped calling him that after they lost Baelfire. He wasn't certain for what her reason was to call him that title again, but he was content of hearing her saying it.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He made his way to her and slowly places his hands on her shoulders to help her feel a bit of comfort. He didn't want to push, but was again surprised when she moved on her own to be closer to him. She was not holding him, but she layed her head on his shoulder. Rumple held her in a hug, assuming that his daughter had heard everything.

"Rosemary?" Milah's voice asked. Rumple noticed his daughter's body getting tense after hearing Milah's voice. Not only did she get tense, but her eyes also narrowed at the woman.

Milah ignored the way how Rose was looking at her. She was too focus on being happy and was even getting watery eyed after not seeing Rosemary for so long.

"Oh my! You've grown up so beautifully. Rosemary I-" When Milah tried to step closer, Rosemary stepped back and behind her father. Using him as a shield.

"I'm going home" Rose stated and began to run away. Back to where she came from. Rumple did not stop her. He knew it would be better for to go home than to stay another minute here. But Milah was so sadden to watch her only daughter go away.

"Rosemary! Wait! Let me explain, please!" She begged. But Rose continued to run into the darkness. Milah looked back at the green scale man she once called her husband.

"What dark magic did you cast on my daughter to resent me?" Milah demanded to know.

"I did nothing, dearie. If you remembered correctly, you were never around. I was. How does it feel Milah, watching someone you once cared for choose to be with another rather than with you?" Milah didn't need a reminder. She remembered it all too well.

"How about I destroy the reason for you leaving, breaking our family apart." Rumple suggested and was ready to stab the Pirate with his sword again. Until Milah spoke up again, with a deal.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	11. Ch 11

There was a celebration over at Granny's diner. The dwarfs had finally found pixie dust in the mines. Word had spread so fast that soon the place was filled with people drinking and laughing together to celebrate.

Jim was cleaning a table when he heard a giggle nearby. He looked around and found Rose Gold laughing in a booth with Henry.

Even though he had re-introduced himself to her, to start over, he didn't exactly follow through. He hadn't spoken to her since, and just walks by. Then again, she didn't try to speak with him too. They weren't exactly close from their realm to begin with.

She was just a random girl he had met at a ball, and ran away before he could get to know her better. Then he finds out in this world, she is the daughter of the Dark One. It would be better to stay away and avoid problems with her, to be safe. Right?

A yelp was heard, coming from Ruby. Jim noticed the mechanic guy that once flirted with her during the curse, was now talking to her. His brother instincts were kicking in, but he didn't make a move to save her yet.

""I already know Ruby, I want the chance to meet Red." Billy said. Now he goes.

"Uh….. tonight's actually not a great night because…" Ruby was lost on what to say. And surprised to see the teenage boy stand by her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to bring her close.

"Because its sibling night." Jim answered for her.

"That-that's right! You remember Norman, right?" She asked the man.

"Yeah! Is your name really Norman or-"

"It's Jim. Jim Hawkins." Jim corrected him.

"And you two are actually siblings?"

"Practically. He had lived with us in the Enchanted Forest, and here too. He's a brother to me. My little brother" She explained and played with his hair, causing Jim to step away and trying to fix it.

"I'm not so little anymore. I'm catching up to you." It was in that moment that Ruby realised he really is almost the same height as her.

"No way! When did that happen?" She asked in disbelief.

"I can tell when a sibling fight is about to start. I should go. Maybe next time, Ruby." Billy left. Ruby felt relieved it was over.

"Thank you for that save. I totally owe you." She thanked Jim.

"No worries. It's almost time anyway." He reminded her and pointed at the clock that was hanging on the wall. Bringing Ruby back to worrying.

"Okay. Finish clearing out the tables. I will check on Granny."

Jim turned to get back to work. Just in time to see that the girl he was watching earlier, was leaving with Henry. Charming was still sitting and drinking with some older looking man.

Charming must've sent the two home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose was at Mary Margaret's- Snow's place. Helping Henry with his math homework.

"Why are we doing this? I hate it." The preteen complained as they continued to sit on the bed.

"Like it or not kid, your still in school. And you still need to do the homework."

"I'm technically royalty. I don't have to do this."

"And I'm the Dark One's daughter, but you don't see me using title to excuse myself."

"You could."

"I won't."

"You could."

"I won't."

The two Kids continued with their teasing. Until Rose started to tickle him to win. The boy laughed so much, he fell off his bed. Then she playfully hit him with a pillow.

"It's time for bed anyway, kiddo." She said and got up. Making room for the boy. But Henry didn't move a muscle form the ground.

"Henry? What's wrong?" She asked. He continued to stare up at the plain ceiling.

"Afraid that the nightmares will come back tonight?" He nodded.

That was the main reason why David asked her to watch over for him. While the prince did his rounds around town, he wanted to make sure Henry wasn't alone and safe. He didn't like it, but he had to admit that Rose was the only person who knew Henry better than anyone.

Besides Regina, of course.

Rose might be Golds daughter, but she hasn't done anything dark…. that they know of just yet. Plus, she does still care for the young boy. Perhaps her company will help Henry to be more relaxed at home.

"Come on." She gestured him to get on the bed. This time he did. Laying his head on the pillows.

"Scooch over." She also said and took a spot next to him. Wrapping blankets on them.

"Will you stay with me?" Henry asked a bit scared. She hadn't seen him act that way in a while.

"Always. Nothing is going to change between us. I would stay with you during your nightmares growing up, and I will continue doing so. Unless of course you're too old and want me to leave-"

"No don't!" He begged her and held her arm. She softly smiled down at him. He couldn't help but laugh at his actions.

"I guess I'm still a little boy because I'm afraid of nightmares."

"Hey! You are not alone. Everyone is afraid when they are little. I would have nightmares when I was growing up too." She told in a calming tone. Hoping it would help a little.

"What were they about?" He asked.interested of what this version of Rose was afraid of.

"I used to be terrified of getting lost." She admitted.

"You mean like, not finding your way home?"

"More like, feeling lost in myself. Afraid that I didn't know who I was, who I was meant to be."

"You're talking about your life here or in the Enchanted Forest?"

"In the Enchanted forest. But in a way, I did feel lost here too."

"Well duh! You were cursed. You were taken in by Regina and didn't know who your real parents were." He reminded her of her curse life.

"But eventually, I did find out."

"At the end! Right before the curse broke, because the curse was breaking. Making it weak. If Emma had left, you would still be cursed! It would've been harder for you to go back with you dad still." He was right.

"So it's thanks to me that the curse did break." He confidently said. But to her, he sounded cocky. She laughed.

"I guess I should call you my hero?" She played along. Happy to see he was feeling better.

"It has a nice ring to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an unwanted conversation with King George, Charming decided to have a look at what Granny and the others were up to in the kitchen. From the looks of them earlier, they looked concerned each time they checked on the clock.

He found the trio clearing out everything they had in the freezer. Ruby explained that they were making a cage for her since it was the first full moon in town. The first night of wolf's time. It had been 28 years, meaning she feared that she may have trouble controlling herself again. Especially now when her magical red cloak is still missing.

"I've looked for that hood everywhere. I even went to Gold. It's not there, or in town-" Jim scoffed at that. Ruby quickly knew why he didn't believe her.

"I thought you and Rose made up?" She asked him looking puzzled.

"Not really. She can't be trusted just yet. And neither can her father. Do you really believe him when he said he didn't have it?"

"Of course not! But it wasn't him who I asked, I asked Rose. She even took me to the back room to look for it together."

Jim felt offended tha Ruby was taking that girl's side.

"Enough!" Granny cut in between the two. "If Jim doesn't trust her, then he shouldn't be force to."

"But-"

"No buts, Ruby. Now let's focus back on finishing setting up the cage."

"Yes Granny." The two said sounding unhappy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came slow for Granny and Jim. But as soon as the sun was up, they went to check up on Ruby.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to school, young man? Those nuns might be fairy's, but they sure won't leave my butt alone when it's about you." Granny reminded the teenager.

"I'll go when I see for myself that Ruby is okay, Granny. Besides, I bet she is still asleep." Granny was surprised by his attitude towards her granddaughter.

"Look at you! So worried for-" She lost track of her words after entering the kitchen and finding a scary sight. The cage was clawed open. Markings all over the walls, the now broken metal bars, and the large door with a now huge hole from where Ruby most likely escaped through. Ruby was missing.

"You can forget about school. Were going to look for your sister!"

They both rushed out of the diner, hoping to find Ruby soon. Praying she was safe and no harm had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry had the nightmare in a dark room with flames of fire surrounding him again. He opened his eyes, back in reality, gasping for air. The dream felt too real. He honestly believed he could still feel the heat from the fire sucking out the air from his lungs. Rose was already by his side, doing her best to calm him down.

"Henry! It's alright, you're safe. It was just a dream." She comforted him and patting his hand. But the young boy flinched in pain from the her small touch. The two were alarmed.

"Henry, what's wr-" She took a look at his hand and her eyes were wide open in shocked. Holding his hand from the bottom instead to lift it up and have a better look.

"Is that a burn?" It was a burn. A very nasty one too. She was certain he did not have any burning scars last night. This was completely new. This meant that his dreams are something else.

"How did that happen?" He asked in pain.

"I don't know. But I know someone who will." She stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Granny had called Charming to help them find Ruby in his police car. Using her wolf senses, she sniffed for the woman's smell and lead them towards the woods. They found Ruby, who was still sleeping and woke her up. Ruby was surprised to be in the woods and began to panic. Assuming she did something terrible again.

"Relax, Ruby. All you did was take a nice long walk at night and took a nap." Jim told her. Hoping it would help.

"And what if during that 'walk', I did something bad?"

"You mean like using the bathroom by a tree or a bush. There's a good chance you did that." He joked. She punched him arm, not happy with his attitude.

They were headed back to the sheriff's office when Charming got a phone call about a truck being left by the docks.

Little did they know that things were going to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose called both her father and Regina for help. Regina came running in and was definitely displeased to see Gold there too.

"Rose, what is he doing here?" Regina asked not hiding her angry tone.

"I needed an expert." Rose answered easily.

"What's wrong with my magic?"

"I trust papa more. Besides, he knows what the problem is." Regina eyed the man and refused to let him be a helpful with her son.

"Let me see" She took a look at Henry's burned hand. "And you got this from a dream?" She asked the boy. He nodded sadly.

"What Henry was describing is certainly not a dream. But a side effect of your sleeping curse." Gold explained, keeping a serious stare at the Queen. He explained that after falling under a sleeping curse, the soul travels to a nether world. It will stay there until the person wakes up.

"So he keeps going back there. No matter what?" Rose thought out loud. Her father agreed.

"I want you to give him something that will keep him from going there." Regina demanded. She had to face facts that she did not understand how to help her son, since she never cared what the curse did to her victims until now.

Rose rolled her eyes. If it was that easy to get rid of it, her father wouldn't be informing them about this. Gold gave Henry a necklace with a potion inside a vile. Explaining that as long as he wears it when he's sleeping, it will help him to control the dream and his fear too.

To Regina's shock, Rumple did not ask for any type of payment. Wondering why he was being nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby continued to cry for what she thought she did during her night out as a wolf. The group had found Billy's truck by the docks and his body cut up in parts by the car and near a dumpster. The wolf girl assumed she killed him. Because there would be another full moon that night, she wanted to be locked up in a jail cell.

Charming did just that but kept reminding her that she did not anything wrong. He would prove that she was innocent. Jim was with them in the Sheriff's office. More to keep her company. She is a sister to him.

"You should be in school." She suddenly said after a moment of silence to the teenager. She didn't want him to get dragged into her problems again.

"You are way more important than some class I was going to sleep through anyway." He joked to lighten the mood. She giggled a bit. Sadly, it did not last long when King George made his appearance.

"Give me that thing! The she wolf. It's time to dispose of the monster." He declared. Jim stood between the older man and Ruby. Protecting her from him.

"That's my sister your talking about!" Jim yelled. He didn't care if the man was some king, he had no rights here anymore.

"Are you one of them, then?" The king threatened. Jim returned the glare. David came just in time to hold the teenager back from trying to hit the man.

"Leave him alone! He's adopted. He isn't like me!" Ruby said to save Jim from getting hurt somehow.

"Do yourself a favor, kid. Runway from this crazy life. While you still can. You'll get suck into it and regret it if you don't leave."

"Whatever you have with me, dont involve them!" Charming finally said to George.

After pulling away, the two adults talked from a far. It was more of the king demanding to have Charming give Ruby up to the people to have justice for her murder. To kill her instead of investigating the issue. Once their conversation was over, and the older man was long gone, Jim turned to them.

"I think a new location sounds good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They moved Ruby to the library with Belle. David and Granny left earlier to search for the real killer who is framing Ruby, while Belle and Jim stay to watch over her. She wanted to be tied up in chains to be safe.

Ruby and Belle were having girl talk until Ruby notice that Jim had an arrow and bow on him. She laughed at him.

"What are you planning to do with that?" She teased. Amused of how funny he looked.

"Shoot someone." He simply answered. She laughed more in disbelief.

"Do you even know how to use that thing properly?"

"Hey! I have had practice with Granny." He argued back.

"When?" She didn't remember him getting lessons from grandma in either realms.

"After you and Snow ran off. Granny trained me 24/7." He complained the last part. Getting chills from remembering those horrible training days.

"Granny is hardcore." Ruby mentioned. Recalling her own training with the older woman too.

"And don't forget mean" He added. The two women laughed. Belle started to recognize the boy from before.

"Aren't you friends with Rose?" Belle asked him. Jim frowned at her question and looked the other way.

"They were close during the curse." Ruby whispered to her, but Jim heard her.

"Yeah, during the curse! So drop it." he snapped. He was getting annoyed of ruby talking about Rose again.

"What happened between you two?" Belle couldn't help but wonder. She always wanted to see Rose be friends with people her age. It was sad to watch her be alone for so long. He shrug his shoulders.

"I found out who she really was. And I shouldn't be close to her. Let alone, talk to her."

"You talked to her the other day." Ruby reminded him. That day after saving her and Belle from losing their memories.

"Only to make it clear that I am Jim not Norman. I am someone else now, not that boy that she was friends with during the curse."

"A friend who had a crush on her-"

"RUBY!" Ruby and Belle couldn't hide their giggles again, making the teen's face to turn red.

"Look, Jim. I can honestly tell you, as someone who has known Rose for years…. that she is not what people assume she is. She does not use magic. She is a sweet and smart girl. Very talented with the music too. She really is a good girl and a wonderful friend. You should take the chance to get to know her better." Belle suggested. She could tell by his face that it made him sad when ruby brought the girl up.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm done taking chances." He told her. Jim reminded Belle of Rumple a bit. Afraid of taking a chance for something better.

No wonder why they were close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things got complicated too quick. While Jim took a bathroom break, Ruby managed to unlock herself from the chains and locked Belle up instead. Jim was coming back when Ruby ran passed him. He grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Hey! Where are you going? You can't leave!" He asked, scared of what would happen if she got out. What the people would do to her.

"If the town wants a wolf, they'll get one." She said. Yanking her hand away, and pushing him off her. Using her wolf strength to overpower him. He fell down to the ground and called out her name. She already ran outside the library doors. Forgetting to get his weapons, he rushed after her. He was out of the building, but stopped himself after seeing her. As a wolf.

She was watching him, growling with its sharp teeth. Jim put his hands up in surrender, hoping she would see he wasn't going to harm her.

"Hey, hey. Its me, Jim. Jim Hawkins. The orphan boy who is stuck to you like a brother." He quietly said to her and took some slow steps towards her. Ruby kept on watching his movements. He was only two feet away from her, thinking for a moment that everything was going to be fine.

Until she bit his leg.

She pulled him to lose his balance. His body crashing on the ground. She was still biting him hard and he started to cry out in pain. Causing her to let go and whimper. Running away into the dark night.

Jim tried to move to follow her, but he couldn't get back up. His left leg was still bleeding through his jeans. Blood was dripping everywhere. He was losing blood and groaning in pain. He couldn't speak or even think.

He felt so hot and dizzy, that he didn't pay attention to whoever was dragging him back inside the library.

It was Belle who had found him, and brought him back to the building. She had called Rumple to help the boy. But rose answered the phone instead. Rose didn't waste another second and got on her bike. Finding Belle with Jim inside the library. They laid him on the marble floor examining his wounded leg.

"He's terribly hurt! We need your father's help." Belle desperately said to the girl. But Rose ignored her and pulled out her wand from her boot instead. Slowly moving it over Jims leg. It stopped the bleeding and only left a large scar from the wolf's bite.

Jim was able to slow down his breathing and finally opened his eyes. He saw Rose, took notice that she was close and looking worried for him. For a moment he felt relieved to see her. He then looked down at his leg, realizing it wasn't hurting as much as before. But saw a wand in her hand. Belle didn't take her eyes off of the girl. Shocked that she had just witnessed Rose using magic.

Rose was feeling uncomfortable by the two reactions.

"I-I should go." She finally said. Jim looked away, clearly trouble.

"Yeah, you should leave." Judging by his tone, he really did not want her there. She felt hurt and made her way out of the place without turning back.

After Rose left, Jim spoke up.

"She doesn't use magic, huh." He reminded her words and looked at her. Belle was so confused of what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next day. The truth was out that it was King George that was framing Ruby. It was to distract David so he could steal the Mad Hatters Hat. Burning it so David could never be reunited with his wife and daughter.

Ruby felt horrible at what she did to Jim and was trying to make it up to him by doing his chores and shifts at work. Granny however, was keeping a close eye on him. Incase he turned too. So far there were no signs, but you never know.

Belle couldn't let go of what happened with Rose and wanted some answers. So she made an appearance at Gold's shop. He was happy to see her, but she out her hands up to silence him.

"Why did you teach Rose magic? How could you do that? I thought that you never wanted her-" he interrupted her by holding her shoulders to gain her attention.

"Belle, I didn't."

"But she-"

"She has a wand and learned on her own how to use it through some books on how to use self defence and healing for cuts and bruises.. Nothing more than that. Magic always comes with a price. And because of that, I would never let her get more involved with it." After taking his words in, she was able to calm down.

"And that's it?" She asked to be sure. He responded with a yes. She was grateful with his answers, but was still concerned for Rose.

"Did you know that Rose has been having some problems with a boy?" She asked him.

"You mean with that Hawkins boy? Of course I do. He hurt my daughter." Rumple stated. Uninterested of the topic. Belle knew he was just being a father.

"Rumple-"

"Belle, I am glad to see your worried for my daughter. But Rose needs to take things slow. So much has happened in so little time. And if I remember correctly of who this Hawkins boy is, he is not worth it for my Rosemary."

Belle smiled at the man.

"You know Rumple, my father thinks the same way about you." Rumple frowned at her comment. Disgusted that she just compared him to Moe. But he did understand her point. Lightly kissing her on the lips.

"Let's just let the kids handle their own problems" He decided. Belle agreed with him. But had a feeling that Rumple wouldn't be too happy about it.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _So sorry if you notice the chapter didn't go through. Everytime i try to post on the computer, it gets messed up. It takes me longer to post on the phone, but at atleast it works._**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


	12. Ch12

After Henry had woken up from his dream and informed Charming and Regina that Emma and company were fighting against a woman named Cora. Regina took action.

Both adults left to find Rumplestiltskin for help. Meanwhile, Rose stayed behind to watch over the boy. Henry finished getting dressed and found Rose in the kitchen. Recognizing the ingredients she had laid out on the table, then hearing a ding alarm from the oven. Making it clear to him what she was trying to make. Again…

"Oh no. Are you trying to make to make a souffle again?" He asked her. Rose playfully glared back at the boy and put on her oven mitts.

"Yes I am. But this time, I will get it right. This time I'll be souffle girl!" She excitedly said as she pulled out the pan from the oven. But one look at the now burned up black color souffle told her that she failed… again. Henry peeked to see and patted her back.

"It's okay, Rose. Not every girl can cook."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The adults, including the kids, met up at Gold's shop. Regina was tucking Henry on the bed that Gold had in the backroom.

"So Corra, she's very powerful." Henry guessed out loud. He knows that of this person was just some person, she would be easy to handle alone. But if the Evil Queen, the Dark One, and Prince Charming are joining forces, then that must mean something.

"More like super crazy. No one is more powerful than papa." Rose told him. Rumple smiled to himself when hearing her say that.

"I think" she mumbled to herself, but her father did catch that.

"Are you doubting me, your father? The Dark One?" He asked her, slight sad. Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes at her papa for being dramatic. But it helped to clear things up for Henry.

"I am not doubting your power. I am just concerned that one day you may meet your match." She explained.

"I'm sure with my mother's and your father's way of magic, they can be very similar" Regina commented. Regina knew her mother's magic so well, and Rumple was both their teachers.

"Papa did teach her magic." Rose agreed. She remembered her father's insane long term plan that included on teaching Cora magic. Gold was not fond of watching the two women talking about him and his magic.

"I can and I will outsmart her." He defended. Regina was the one rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"Debatable."

Charming ignored the feud between the two and focused in making sure that Henry was ready for his trip back in the dark room with fire. Even if Charming disagreed with Henry returning to that place, deep inside he knew there was no choice. It was the only way to communicate with the others to save Snow and Emma.

Henry had fallen asleep from a riddle that Rumple told him to give them. But all too soon, Henry had woken up with fear in his eyes. He had woken up too soon. Even they knew that there was no way that the message got through so quickly. Something had gone wrong.

And something did. Causing Henry to get burned on the hand again. Fortunately, Gold was able to heal him fast.

"If someone is being forced to wake up from that world, there would be risks. My guess is, someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry. We're lucky it wasn't worse." Gold explained.

"So I just need to rest and then go back." Henry decided. To his shock, David and Regina both immediately objected to his idea.

"There's no way you're going back there. We'd be monsters if we did that." David furiously said. Yes, he wanted his family back. BUt he did not want to take chances of losing Henry, his grandson, too.

"Careful with your tone, Charming. I understand your concern, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead." Rumple reminded him. They had no choice but to send someone back.

"If Aurora is gone, how will our message get through? No one will be there to receive it." Regina asked of their new problem.

"What about Snow White?" Rose asked. The three were so focused on eachother and Henry that they had completely forgotten that Rose was with them. She was sitting alone by the table with a book in her hands.

"Snow?" Charming asked. Trying to connect to the reason why the teeanager brougt his wife up

"Your her husband. Did you forget that she fell into a sleeping curse too?"

"Rose, that's a big assumption" Regina said. But the prince smiled with hope in his eyes.

"No, she's right! Snow has been there before. If she knows what happened to Aurora, then she'll volunteer to get the message. I know she'll find a way." The man happily said.

"And I'll be there waiting." He added. Both Regina and Rose did their best to hide their laughter at him. CHarming didn't understand why they were acting like that.

"What? I've faced so much already! How bad could it be?"

"It's not as simple as that, Prince." Rose mentioned after closing her book and getting closer to them to discuss more on the plan.

"My daughter is right. You can not get there because you have not been under a sleeping curse." Rumple added.

"And even if you do, you would have no idea what to do or where to go. You have no knowledge about this world." Rose explained to him.

"Oh! And you do?" Charming yelled at the girl. He wasn't happy to see this girl acting wiser than him. Rose wasn't pleased with his attitude.

"Yes, I do. Which is why I will be under the curse" She decided. now it was Rumple who objected the idea, even Regina couldn't hide her worried face.

"Absolutely not, Rosemary! I will not let you do this!" Her father stated.

"You and I both know that I am capable of navigating through it. And besides, the only other person in this room that knows it better than me, is you. But we both know that you can not get there, even if you wanted to."

Rumplestiltskin might be the Dark One, but even his magic has limits or restrictions. Because he became so powerful with magic, he can not sleep at all. Dark one's never sleep. It's a price he learned to live with.

"Rose, even if you do this- who will wake you up? As far as I know, you aren't in love with anyone." Regina stepped in saying to the girl she raised.

"Falling in a sleeping curse does not have to be broken by someone your in love with. It can also be broken by the love you have for someone, like family." Regina laughed.

"I doubt the Dark One loves you enough to break the curse."

"Hey!" Gold moved over between Rose and Regina. "Watch it, dearie. You of all people should know how far I will go to protect my daughter." He glared at the witch. The Evil Queen remained quiet. one last look at her then Rumple put his attention back towards his only daughter.

"Rosemary, think this over. It's too dangerous and you could get hurt. Or worse." This is, afterall, going to be her first time in this netherworld. But Rose gave her father a confident smile.

"Then when I do wake up, do what every father does. Take care of me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rumple and Regina were preparing the potion. Both of them felt conflicted about letting Rose go through this alone, but they knew she was right. Henry was helping the girl to get settled on the bed. Just hours ago, it was Rose who was making sure he was okay. Now it was his turn.

"Are you sure you can do this? I don't want you to get hurt like I did."

"Pain is a part of life." She said. She notice his frown. "But it makes us stronger. Remember Henry, I'm the Dark One's daughter. I can handle anything." she told him, making him smile.

"Really?" He teased. To him, she sounded too confident.

"I handled him." She pointed at her father. That same man was placing some of the potion on a needle from the spinning wheel for her to poke.

"And if for some reason you are taking longer than you should, I'm waking you up." Her father decided. Leaving her no choice on the matter.

"Yes, papa." She whined. He kept repeating that for the past few minutes. It was getting annoying.

Henry placed the necklace on her, instructing her that it will keep her safe and hugging her one last time.

David questioned if Rose would even be able to find the room of fire. Rumple, had explained that she would not. This would be her first trip there, meaning that she will be in another location. After the first visit, then the room of fire becomes the regular place to go. Gold was still unhappy of the future his daughter will now have from this curse.

"But how will she know how to get there?" Charming would stop asking questions. He was still doubting that a teenager with no magic can take care of herself. Rumple was clearing getting bothered by the prince.

"My daughter is good at solving puzzles." He bitterly said. Not hiding his angry mood. Charming ignored it, and continued to shake his head to disagree.

"No offense, Gold. But she is just a teenager."

"Thanks for the comfort." Rose grumbled. She really wanted him to shut up.

"Oh for crying out loud! David, we can believe in Rose. She is a bright young LADY. I'm certain Gold has taught her a lot." Regina stepped in. Even when ROse was cursed, she was still smart. Regina didn't have any doubt that Rumplestiltskin did his best to give Rose a proper education, but also knowledge to fight for herself.

"Learned from the best." Rose gleefully said and looked up at her papa. Rumple was touched by her words. He could only hope that all that learning was worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose opened her eyes in a room of darkness. It felt cold and just a bit of light was coming from the fire sticks, hanging on the walls. She had to remind herself who she was and where she was.

She remembered reading about all the different worlds one can travel when asleep from a cure or spell. But if you forget what's happening and let fear take over, you begin to forget yourself and become mad.

After taking some deep breaths, Rose immediately took a fire stick. To help guide her through the pitch-black area. Rose had to admit, the things you read in books are beyond different in reality. The air around her was getting chillier. And the room seemed endless. She even started to hear whispers sounding louder and scarier.

It was getting harder to remain calm. Mirrors magically appeared all around her. She didn't realize she ended up in another place. She shook her head to re-focus. She looked at every mirror to see if she could find some sort of crack on it to break through.

She saw from her reflection, that the necklace was glowing a bright blue color. She took it off and moved it around to see if it would change, which it did. It grew brighter and brighter, and started to feel warmer in one particular direction. Meaning that the fire was close. She headed towards that path, but instantly dropped the object after feeling a piece of the metal, burning her hand. she was near.

it continued glowing when it hit the floor. She reached her hand to touch the floor, but she didn't have to touch it. She could already feel the strong heat underneath her.

She was just above the room of fire.

She used the fire stick to smash the floor. After a few tries, she managed to to shatter it like glass. She fell down, landing on the new location. The room was definitely the opposite of the first one she was in. Brighter and hotter with fire everywhere.

She knew she made it when she finally saw Snow White.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's taking too long." Rumple said with worry to himself, never taking his eyes off his sleeping daughter. No one said a word, but their minds they sadly agreed. Rumple was not going to wait any longer.

"I'm waking her up." But Charming held a grip on the old man's arm.

"No! We don't know if she made contact with Snow yet." Gold ripped his arm from him. Angry with him.

"I won't waste another moment!"

"Her arm!" Henry's voice shouted, gaining the men's attention. He rolled up Rose's right arm, revealing more burns. Henry couldn't understand why. The necklace is suppose to be keeping her safe from harm. But he noticed that the necklace around her neck wasn't glowing anymore. In fact, it was cracked.

"Something happened." Gold took action and gently kissed Rose's forehead. They waited to see a reaction. For a moment, her eyes looked like they wanted to open, but stopped. Staying closed. Regina glared at him.

"I told you your love isn't enough!" Gold ignored both Regina and Charming's yelling. He placed his head on top of Rose's. Using his magic to see what was going on. He pulled away and opened his eyes, now knowing the truth behind his daughter staying asleep.

"It did work." He confirmed to them. His love for his daughter was strong, but he sensed a strong force was blocking her from getting through.

"Then why isn't she waking up!" Regina desperately shouted.

"Something is taking her away."

Rose found Snow and quickly gave the woman the message to find some ink that was in her father's cell at the castle. Using it should help them to stop Cora. Snow was not fond to see that Rose was now cursed, and worried that the young girl wouldn't be able to wake up. Rose explained her plan and believed that she would return. After Snow disappeared, Rose felt proud for doing her part.

Now all she needed to do was wait for her papa to bring her back.

In a flash, a burst of fire flew up. Losing her balance, she fell backwards. Hitting her head hard from the floor. Knocking her out, and breaking the necklace.

Sleeping in the NetherWorld is the worst thing that could happen.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_** ** _Thanks for reading!_** ** _What did you think?_**


	13. Ch 13

Henry had just come back from Regina's house. Holding a fuzzy purple blanket that belonged to Rose from her old room. Henry wanted her to be comfy and hoped it would help. David was long gone saying he was going to ask the Blue Fairy for help, which made Gold glare at him as he left.

Henry and Regina entered the backroom of Gold's shop. Their sleepy Rose was still asleep, but Gold was making a potion.

"What are you doing?" Henry curiously asked. He placed the blanket on Rose and took a seat on the empty chair beside her.

"Making another sleeping curse." Gold answered without taking his eyes off the viles.

"Don't you dare think Henry is going back there! Just to see-" He interrupted her.

"I am not making it for Henry. I'm making it for me." Gaining their attention, left them confused.

"I thought it was clear a simple sleeping cute has no effect on you."

"That's correct. Which is why I'm going to make as much as I can. Hopefully it will be just enough to for it to work for me.:

"Why waste time experimenting? Are you even sure that your 'love' as a father is actually true? Perhaps it failed." Regina's words were not just nasty to hear but also the worst thing to say to any parent. Gold was getting more and more irritated by the second. Henry noticed and could tell that the older man wanted her dead.

"Watch your tongue, dearie. In case you forgot already, even you and the boy tried waking her up. Nothing is working!" He threatened the witch. "Remember that I mentioned that the kiss did work, but something was blocking it from reaching her completely."

"So what's the plan?" Henry intervene. Hoping to gain the Dark One's attention before doing something to Regina. After all, Gold was a bit more nicer towards him.

"The plan is to make the potion strong enough to put me to sleep. It'll only be temporarily, but if all goes well, I'll find her and bring her back." Rumple explained.

"Sounds Easy." Henry said. Happy to hear a good plan.

"It does. The hard part is waiting. I need to estimate how much I will need and make a number of more potions. It will take time, but it's what needs to be done." Gold took a glance at his daughter. Still worried of what was going on within her.

"Don't worry Mr. Gold. Rose is strong. I'm sure she can handle herself until you save her." The boys words did comfort the old man. He rewarded Henry with a smile.

Rumpelstiltskin continued making the sleeping curse with Henry's help. As the two focused on their work, they had forgotten about a certain someone who had left the shop in discreet. The witch was making her own plans on how to handle the problem of stopping Cora of entering Storybrooke.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jim and Ruby were buying groceries for Granny. But Ruby got a call from Charming, informing them that there was an emergency at the mines. The two made it to the mines and were told by the Prince that he and Leroy needed Ruby to track someone.

"What's going on?" She asked confused. Last time she checked the mines were glowing with diamonds of fairy dust all over, not the cave was dark. Jim took around too and knew something was wrong.

" They're gone. All the diamonds are gone." Jim said. Ruby finally understood. They need to find the person responsible for this.

"Do you have something the person left behind so I can track them?" Charming wanted to hit himself as he groaned. He forgot that this was the only way for to find someone, but smelling something of theirs.

"It's obvious it had to be someone with magic." Jim reminded them. No one could take so much fairy dust so quickly without anyone seeing it.

"The Blue Fairy wouldn't do this. She would tell us first and why." Leroy said. Charming nodded agreeing.

"That leaves Regina and Gold."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Gold was able to finish the last one. Mixing all the bottles into one large bowl, the two watched the once blue liquid turned into a black sparkling one. Indicating that the potion was more stronger and more powerful than it should be. A normal curse would would put the victim into a sleep of eternity. This one would however kill the person in their sleep. But this was the Dark One, luck was on his side if it worked. He would be able to sleep, just for a certain amount of time for him to travel to the other world.

Henry watched Gold take a seat next to Rose. Preparing himself to tick his finger on the needle, and used his magic to make the wheel spin on its own.

"Should I call for Belle or David to come?" Henry asked. He wasn't sure if he should be watching over them on his own.

"Call them if you want. I would prefer if Belle would stay out of this. She has suffered enough and I want her to enjoy this life with little worries." Gold knew deep down that Belle wouldn't mind to help. She loves him and he loves her back. But he also wanted her to be happy, starting with taking care of the town library he gave her.

"Your a brave and bright young boy Henry. You are a believer, and I believe in you so much. I know you will be able to take care of us and do the right thing if something were to happen," Hearing the Dark One sounding so honest and kind made Henry feel more confident and brave. He was probably not able to be a hero on sending the message, but he would do his best to keep the Golds safe.

Rumple ticked his finger. For a moment, nothing happened. Seconds passed, and still nothing. The two shared a look of fear, afraid it didn't work.

Then Rumple started to feel tired, seeing double of the boy. Henry's voice sounded like a distant echo. Rumple yawned which resulted him to close his eyes, and and leaning back on the chair. Finally asleep.

Not a second later, the sound of the doors were slammed opened. Startling the kid and out of reflex, grabbed Gold's cane to use as a weapon. The sound of multiple feet were getting closer, and he got into a fighting pose. The curtains were pushed aside and to Henry's relief, it was David with company.

Ruby and Jim were surprised of seeing the Golds sleeping.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked what they were all thinking.

"Rose is stuck in a sleeping curse. Gold tried to wake her, even I tried! But nothing is working. He said that something was stopping it in the Netherworld. So Gold found a way to fall into the curse for a short time so he can save Rose." Henry explained to them. Ruby and Jim still had no idea about why this happened in the first place.

David understood, which meant that it was Regina who stole at the mines. "We've got to find Regina!"

Ruby agreed with the prince, but Jim wasn't sure.

"What about Gold? He might have used the magic for some twisted reason to get to Rose." Jim pointed out.

"Used what?" Henry asked. They did come here for a reason.

"All the magic at the mines has been drained out." Ruby told him.

"Only someone magical could have done it so quickly. The Blue Fairy didn't do it, and the Dark One is right here." Charming mentioned.

"And Gold has been here the whole time I know because I've been here with him." Henry added to defend the man.

"Which leaves Regina." Hearing that shocked Henry. He didn't think that Regina would do such a thing. She promised she wouldn't. He thought she just went out for fresh air or to find another way to help Rose.

"She stole it?" He sadly asked.

"She must've stolen a wand from a fairy and sneaked into the mines after the dwarfs were gone to take everything." David said. Henry felt really hurt. He could really use Rose's hug right now. If Regina did steal so much fairy dust, it was not going to be for good reason.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Rose woke up and was catching her breath. She felt cold. She looked up and found herself in a dark room filled with fog here and there. Making it harder to see the place clearly. She was shivering and scared. She also smelled smoke, but she didn't see any fire in sight. Was something once burning?

She couldn't even remember where she was or how she got here. She didn't even know who she was.

"Hello?" She shouted but no one responded. She could only hear her echo. She started to run around for a bit, hoping to find and exit or something. Bit there was nothing.

She was feeling more sadder and weaker. As if something was sucking the life out of her.

"Where am I? Where am I?" She repeatedly asked to no one. It felt like hours of screaming, crying, and silence. She fell down on her knees, giving up. Tears were dripping on her face as she held her head in her hands.

"Please someone…. help me…" She whispered.

"Rosemary!" A voice was heard. She felt inside her mind that she recognized that voice. She had a deep feeling that this was her name.

"Rosemary!" She heard it again. Shadows began to appear out of nowhere. They were all wearing cloaks that were of different shapes and beings. One she noticed had a very sparkling dark green scale skin covering the whole face, it was a woman. Another was a man, fatter and more pale skin. She honestly felt like she met that man before. But all the figures would just flew pass her, never stopping. There were hundreds of them, and some were wearing masks.

"What are they?" She panicked.

"They are my pasts. My ghosts." The voice answered her. A thunder was heard and there was a strong shake from the ground.

"What's happening?"

"My power is too strong! It's collapsing this place. It's trying to force me out."

"Well get out then!" She wasn't sure why but she didn't want whoever it was to risk his life for her.

"Not until I got you." She shook her head. Why save an unknown girl.

"I don't even know who I am. Why save me?" She cried.

"You are my flower. My Rose, my daughter." She was taken by surprise by his words. She was his daughter? She saw a floating object falling gently towards her. "Hold this. It will take you home."

She caught the object and saw it was an old and small stuffed bunny. There were patches it some areas to keep it from ripping.

Screams were heard as the lightning and thunder got louder and harder. She finally got a balance on her feet. Holding tight the rabbit to her chest, waiting for it all to be over.

She was frozen in place.

"Rosemary! Rose over, here! Look over here!" The voice was closer than before. She slowly turned around, hearing the voice instructing her to come closer.

"She obeyed and stumbled in her steps. But she knew she could trust him. As she walked closer she was able to see a man in a black suit and pants. He looked older.

"A-Are you real?" She asked. Now hoping her mind wasn't just playing tricks on her.

"Yes I am real. Keep coming. Just a few steps more." He said with his arms wide open for her to reach. She had only a couple more, she took the chance to run up to him.

She hugged him so tight, Rumple felt himself stumble back when a type of force blew past them. Fire began to light up around the closed room. And Rose pulled away to look at her savior.

"Papa?" She remembered. The reunion must've lifted the magic that was surrounding her. Reminding her who she was. This meant that her love for her father returned.

Rumple couldn't help but smile and shed a tear. He found his daughter and gave her forehead a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe you actually talked me into this." Rumple muttered as he and Rosemary continued their walk through the woods towards their destination.

"You owe me."She reminded her father. "You said you felt guilty, after what happened with Taran."

He sighed, giving in. "A promise is a promise. But I am warning you, this is a small trip. Nothing big, nothing fancy. I am not going to risk your life again."

She smirked at him. "Never say never, Dark One."

Out from behind a tree, was a man dressed in fine black leather suit with a large black hat on his head. He was smiling at the two.

"You must be the Mad Hatter my father's told me about." She said as she made her way to him. He took her hand and gave it a kiss, while Rumple grumble.

"And you must be the lovely secret daughter Rumple has never told about. Until now." Rumple rolled his eyes. Making the man chuckle. " I must say, you are a beauty. You must take after your mother." Rose pulled her hand away immediately, frowning. Hatter knew he had said the wrong thing, since both father and daughter glared at him.

"Watch it. I trust you will not spread word of my daughter's existence."

"And if I don't, you will take my home, my family, and my one of a kind hat. I know I know." Hatter said out of boredom as he flipped his hat into the air and catches it. He knew the drill.

"And what makes your hat so special?" She was told that his hat had magic and could something magical. But he wouldn't say what.

"It can transport you to other lands, worlds even." Rose was shocked and looked back at her father. Confused why he hadn't used the item to get to where her brother was. But her father's face didn't seem surprised. He had his hand up to stop her. He knew her thoughts.

"I've already checked. It doesn't go there." She was disappointed.

"Oh! That place again? Who would want to go to a world without magic?" Hater looked at Rose. "Please don't tell me you do." He wasn't impressed if it was true the daughter of the Dark One wanted to be in a place with no magic.

"Not for the reasons you think." Changing her tone to a more excited one "Putting that aside, where are you taking me?"

"Wait and see." He winked and threw his hat into the air. Before the hay could even touch the ground, it turned and turned into a portal.

"After you." He gestured for her to jump in. Rose smiled and have a glance at her father for approval. To be honest, Rumple did not want to. But he knew he couldn't say no this time. After nodding his head, he watched his daughter jump in first. Then Hatter, then him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose found herself in a dark room with doors all around her. They were all of different colors, sizes, and styles.

"So What do you think? Pretty amazing isn't it?" Hatter asked her. He was proud of his world.

"Amazing? It's brilliant! Terrific" She excitedly cheered.

"And Why have You been hiding such a happy child all this time? She would be a great help with Grace." After meeting the young girl, and very surprised to see she looked…. more human than mystical like Rumple. It eased his nerves very much. He even believed she would get along with his daughter Grace. Perhaps one day the two girls could play together while the fathers did their business.

"Personal reasons." Rumple stated.

"Annoying reasons, really. So where are we going?"

"You get to decide." Rose didn't expect that and stated at her father.

"I get to decide?"

"Me?"

"Yes"

"Your joking."

"No I'm not"

"You must be mad then."

"No. That would be me." The other man spoke up. Rose was feeling more excited by the second.

Until she frowned. Rumple saw.

"What's wrong? This is what you wanted." He reminded her.

"I don't know where to go. Have you ever had someone ask you what's your favorite book, but then you forget every single book you've read."

"No" they said. Both don't like reading.

"Well…. I'm going on a blank here." She confessed.

"How about this. Give me an idea of what you want to see and I'll think of a place." Hater offered.

"Okay. So…..so….. Take me somewhere….. Somewhere." She turned to the men with a smile. "Somewhere awesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After closing her eyes, the two men stood by her sides and lead her through a door.

"Can you feel the light on you eyelids?" Hatter asked her. She nodded.

"That is the light of an alien sun." She couldn't stop smiling. Anxious to see for herself.

"Are you ready?" Her papa asked.

"Yes! No! Yes?" The men couldn't help their smiles at the teenager's reaction. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking at what looked like a bright orange and red planet.

"Welcome to the rings of Arketene."

The Hatter took the father and daughter to the city that was located on one of the rocks floating in the sky. Was she made it to the city, she had forgotten that they were floating since everything seemed like a normal town. Minus the many different odd looking creatures she saw walking around.

Into the Market place they went. They, mostly Rose and Hatter, tried out the foods and items the places were offering. Rumple was watching Rosemary enjoying herself. She was even getting along with the new companion. He did still feel guilty of what had happened with Taran. And he knew there was nothing he could do to bring him back. He also knew that this trip wouldn't make her forget, but it could help to distract her for the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being so distracted, Rose accidentally got separated from her father and Hatter. The Dark One will not be happy. She was then bumped into a young girl with what looked like ancient carvings on her cheeks. The little girl was frightened.

"Oh! Hello. Are you okay?"Rosemary asked. Believing the little girl was lost. But the girl ignored her and continued running away. Before she could go after her, two men with identical scars on their faces and what looked like royal robes came up to her.

"Have you seen her?" One asked.

"Who?"

"The Queen." After not getting a response, they left her alone and continued their was going on and Rose decided to follow the direction the young girl went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You lost her already?"

"Hey! You said nothing about babysitting her. And besides, why should I? Your daughter is old enough to take care of herself. She is a woman." Rumple was not liking that the man was in a not caring attitude and taking his time eating and drinking. Completely content while Rumple continued to glare at him.

"SHE is a young GIRL. Not a woman"

"She's a lady."

"Who is alone in an unknown place. She has not even contacted me!" He was thinking about the Horn he gave her. Did she even have it?

"Which means, she doesn't need it. Let her be, Rumple. She'll be fine." The Dark One grumbled. If he had his was, he'd force everyone to the sides to make it easier to find his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing behind that trash can?" Rose asked the girl she saw earlier. The girl was scared that she was found.

"I'm hiding." Her voice was a soft whisper. "You don't recognize me?" She looked at Rosemary confused.

"I'm not a local here." Rosemary explained.

"I don't believe you!"

"Believe what you want. But what I am saying, is true." Rose made herself sit next to the girl and gave her a warm smile.

"I've never been here before. I saw you, and thought you could use some help. So what's on your mind?" The girl hesitated a bit. Uncertain to trust this person. But she felt that she needed to talk to someone.

"I am the queen here. And it is tradition that every 10 years the Queen sings a song to the gods, in front of everyone. I am really scared."

"Everyone is scared what they are little. I use to be terrified of getting lost. Use to have nightmares about it."

"What helped?"

"My papa. He'd tell me every night that he would always be there. At my side to save me. And if I ever did lose my way, I would know that he would find me. No matter what."

"And you were never scared again?" Rose laughed gently.

"Oh I have been scared lots of times. But being afraid is alright. It helps us to be braver. Now then, why are you scared of singing this song?"

"Getting it wrong, really. Making the monsters angry."

"Monsters?"

"The gods protect us from them. It keeps them happy and in a calm mood." Rose felt that there was something fishy behind this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And she was right.

She eventually found her father and Mr Hatter. They had joined he rest of the villagers to the arena where some others in similar clothing as the young queen were taking turns to sing to a large ancient looking statue.

"Is that supposed to be their god?" Rosemary asked.

"How'd you know about that?" Hatter asked surprised she knew.

"The queen told me."

"The queen?" Both men asked, but were quietly shussed by the others.

"I ran into her. Helped her out a bit too."

"And you didn't get anything in return?"

"Papa!" Rose rolled her eyes. Of course her father would be asking that.

"Wow! She really is nothing like you." Hatter laughed. The people and creatures around the arena lifted their hands up with different objects in their palms.

"What are they doing?" Rose asked.

"Giving offerings. Gifts of mementos to the mummy." Hatter answered.

"Mummy?" Now there was a mummy too?

"The mummy is the monster. Hiding behind the statue. It's a secret so it doesn't scare the public." Rose looked at him in disbelief.

"How could they do that?"

"It's not our world. Not our problem. Now quiet." Rumple told her.

But it did become their problem when the statue started to growl. Shaking the ground and making everyone, but the trio and queen, leave the place.

"That's our que to leave." Rumple announced.

"No! We can't just leave. This place is in trouble!" Rose argued.

"She really isn't like you. I'll tell you what. I give you ten minutes. If your not back where we came from by then, I'm gone. Farewell." He bowed and ran off with the crowd.

"Coward." Rose muttered and walked up to the queen.

"You alright?"

"I did it wrong. The gods are angry!" She cried.

"The gods are not angry. Only the mummy is."

"Mummy?"

"That's the real monster." Rose looked back at her father. He was still standing in his spot. "Papa! What do we do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you know everything. Legends and myths, I mean. Surely you know about this from somewhere." Rumpled stared at the two girls. The queen who looked no more than ten years old, holding onto his daughter's hand tightly. Knowing she could trust her. And Rosemary was looking at him him for help. He mentally cursed, knowing what he was going to do.

"I hate it when your right." She smiled.

Rumple explained that the mementos were a trade of sensitive value to keep the mummy from waking. Something of greater value might be good enough to stop it. The only personal item, besides his daughter, he had his dagger. But of course he would never give that up. So Rose was going to give up her a gift from her father. But she wasn't sad or hurt, she was proud to do it. Brave enough to do so.

So there was Rosemary, holding up her old stuff and overused bunny doll in the air., facing the mummy to come out from the now broken rocks of the statue.

"I've brought something for you. This is the most important thing in my history. It's full of stories and full of history."

Rumpled watched her and remembered when she was a baby, sleeping in her crib next to Baelfire. Her bunny next to her. At the time, it was big enough to be her pillow. He could remember when he and Milah played with her and the bunny.

"Full of a future that never got lived. Days that should've been but never were."

She remembered watching her brother fall into the portal. Her mother with the Pirate.

"All passed down to me." She continued. The mummy stopped moving and stayed still. It began to glow. Reaching its hand out. A gold sparkle appeared and flew from it's hand towards her bunny. The stuffed animal also started to glow.

"It's working." The young queen said, she was hiding behind Rose but peeked enough to see what was happening. Rose took it as a good sign to continue.

"This bunny is not just the past, it's a whole future that never happened. There are millions, billions of all days, everyday we lived, an infinity. All the days that never came. And they are all my families."

The mummy groaned in pain. Falling to its knees..

"What's happening?" Rose asked. Both confused and frightened.

"It's too much. It can't take no more." The queen explained.

"I expect so" Rumple spoke up, no standing by his daughters side. "There is a difference between what was and what should have been. There's an awful lot of one, but an infinity of the others."

Rose's bunny finally disappeared into gold dust. A tear fell down on her cheek. Giving a final silent goodbye to her precious toy.

"And infinity is too much." Rumple finished. They witnessed the mummy disappearing and the land stopped collapsing. Returning back to normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Queen gave her thanks to Rosemary and her father. She offered them anything they desired. Rose had said no, but Rumplestiltskin requested for a favor in return when he asks for it. The young girl happily agreed.

The trio returned to the castle. Tired from their trip and the surprise events.

"You just had to ask for a favor." Rose complained. But she was also not surprised he did that.

"It's your fault we stayed." He reminded her.

"The Dark One helping other lands. Now that is a story to tell." Glaring quickly at Hatter, the Dark One pointed his finger at him him with a threatening look.

"If you tell anyone. Any creature at all! I will deny it, find you, and kill you."

"But you'll lose a friend." Hatter pretended to act hurt.

"More like a partner in business." Rumple corrected him. Hatter waved him off.

"Same thing." He was amused. Hatter left to return home to his daughter.

Rumple turned to see Rose looking at a picture drawing of Baelfire. She was sad.

"I guess all memories are powerful." He mentioned, gaining her attention.

"You never know how much you'll need the good and bad." She gave a small smile.

"So you admit that the bad things in life can be be useful." He teased. Referring to his dark magic.

"Wel…. your knowledge finally came in handy for once."

"It's always handy!"

"Depends on the reason."

"One day, you will see from my point of view."

"When monkeys fly!"

Rumple laughed to himself. He decided not to inform her that there is a place where monkeys do fly. Maybe on another trip.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **I am so sorry for taking so long! I'm horrible, sorry T-T**_


	15. Ch 15

Rose was feeling out of place during the celebration party at Granny's. She stayed alone in a corner until Henry showed up with Emma and the Charmings. Just a little bit later, Regina entered the diner too and with food. The people stopped in silence, not expecting to see her at all. Their smiles were now frowns.

Rose rolled her eyes. People just love to judge.

Regina was also feeling awkward after the receiving their "welcome" like that. Rose had waved her hand for her to see. Immediately, Regina went to be with the girl. She was relieved to have someone else, besides Henry, be happy to see her.

Not wasting another second, Rose embraced Henry and Regina in a hug. Regina was definitely surprised by the teens actions.

"Not that I'm complaining. But what's this about?" Regina asked her.

"You have no idea how weird it is to be around these people." Rose said.

"Weird?" Henry asked, sounding confused. "I thought people were good now." Rose patted his head.

"Things take time, kid." She smiled down to him. Then brought her attention back to her 'aunt' and the dish she was still holding in her hands.

"So whatcha got there? I smell lasagna!"

"You guessed right." Regina confirmed and removed the cover. Out came the delicious smell of Lasagna. Rose's stomach growled out loud. Causing the other two to laugh.

Regian gave the two children a piece of it. Cherishing the moment of being with them again. She honestly loved them both and wanted to take this second chance to make things right again.

It didn't escape her eye when Leroy watched them and took an interest at what she brought.

"I made Lasagna. Would you like to try some?" She wanted to try to be nice.

"What's the secret ingredient? Poison?" He more said than asked. Henry felt bad that Leroy had said that. As for Rose and Regina, they stared at him in disbelief. Offended of his comment.

"Red pepper flakes." Rose answered instead. Clearly catching him off guard. "Gives it some kick." Rose grinned. Regina didn't hide her smirk while handing him a plate with a piece for him. Leroy was still hesitating him to eat it.

"How do you know?" He didn't believe her.

"Well, I did live with Regina for 28 years. I had to learn how to cook somehow." Rose reminded him in an obvious tone. People do seem to forget the obvious things.

"Did she teach you magic too." He accused. What was with this guy? Did he just want them to feel hurt somehow? Apparently he did. And Rose was getting tired of his attitude. So maybe she'll scare him.

"No. But my papa did give me this wand." Rose pulled her wand out of her boot. Making him jump back a bit. He left with his plate.

"Thank you." Regina thanked the teen. She knew she didn't have to help her. But it felt good to see that Rose wanted to.

"Did Gold really give you that? Can you do magic too?" Henry excitedly asked Rose. Rose couldn't hide a laugh.

"Whaoh! Calm down kid. Yes, my papa really did give me this wand. But to be honest, I don't know much. I am only allowed to use it for emergency or protection."

"Or revenge." A voice was heard from across the counter. Jim was cleaning up the area and overheard their conversation.

"Didn't I use my wand to heal your leg the other day? You'd be in crutches if it weren't for me. Still waiting for that thank you" Realizing that he was eavesdropping and then muttering mean comments of her, really ticked her off.

"He scoffed. Returning a glare at her.

"Why should I? Your just going to end up using that thing to force me to!"

"And why would I do that?" She crossed her arms.

"Because your the Dark One's Daughter!"

"So just because I am related to him, that makes me just like him? Way to judge me so soon."

"You can't be trusted."

"And you're annoying! And to think that I thought you wanted to start over."

"Hey! I just wanted to make things clear that this is the real me" He pointed to himself. "That person, Norman, was a fake. Our friendship," He pointed back and forth at him and her. "Was fake!" Rose felt a pain inside her. Hurt after hearing him say that, shout that to her. But she wasn't going to let him see her pain.

"Then why do you even bother to talk to me?" She asked. Her question didn't get an answer. Jim wanted to say something, nut he had nothing to else to say. No words would come out. Instead he gave one last hard look at her, and turned away. Getting back to picking up the dishes lying around. Walking away from them.

Rose turned back to the other's. Regina and Henry were still there, speechless after watching the two teenagers arguing.

"And you wanted me to be friends with that guy?" Rose asked Regina while pointing at the spot where Jim once stood. Regina put her hands up in defense.

"In my defense. He was not like that when you were cursed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party continued that night. Rose was forced by Henry to say hi to people. They stopped once they reached Archie. The (once upon a time ago) cricket was the only person that actually got along with them. Especially with Henry.

Which was why Rose left the two to catch up. She gazed around the room, everyone but Regina were enjoying themselves. Talking, eating, laughing with someone. The Queen was alone and still sitting at the same counter table. So Rose decided to join her company.

One look at the girl made Regina have a big smile. Ready to give the young girl her full attention.

"It's getting late." Rose stated.

"Is it?" Regina asked and looked at her felt slow. "Oh, wow! It is."

"Walk me home?" Rose asked politely. Rose really wanted to get out of there. She really needed a break after what just happened with Jim. But she knew Regina felt unwelcome and could use that chance to escape too.

Regina smiled. Grateful to see that the girl was thinking of her. Nodding yes, the two grabbed their things and left the diner.

They were just outside when Emma's voice stopped them.

"You guys don't want to stay for cake? Archie made it." She asked them. The two looked at each other. Not wanting to stay, but also not wanting to be rude.

"I'm getting really tired." Rose tried as an excuse.

"But thank you!" Regina added quickly.

"Oh, okay." Emma responded and turned to go back in. But this time, it was Regina who stopped her.

"Thank you."

"You just said that."

"F-For inviting me." Regina explained.

"It made Henry and Rose happy" Emma pointed at Rose who proudly smiled back to her. "I'm glad you and Henry got to spend some time together." Hearing Emma say that, helped Regina feel at ease.

"Me too. And I'd like to see him more. Maybe you'd consider letting him stay over some time. I-I have his room just- just waiting for him." Rose could tell Regina was being too hopeful and, judging by Emma's face. She didn't look too fond of the idea. Things were going south.

"I'm not sure that's the best." And that one sentence took away Regina's good mood.

After Emma and Regina "talked" about Henry, and Dr Hopper informing Emma about Regina trying to do better, Emma went back in the diner. Regina was clearly unhappy by how Emma was acting around her and what Archie was saying. Rose could tell she shouldn't be alone. Worried what Regina might do.

"You know what?" Rose said out loud to gain back the woman's attention. "I'm free. I can totally stay over tonight." Rose offered. Regina chuckled.

"Oh. I doubt your father would let you stay with me."

"Actually, you would be doing me a favor." Regina gave her a questioned look.

"And why is that?" Rose looked embarrassed.

"Let's just say that I have walked into some awkward, traumatizing moments of my papa and Belle doing "stuff". Please let me stay with you!" Rose begged. This caused Regina to laugh out loud and wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. Starting their walk.

"Misery does love company." They both laughed. From the window in the diner, the diner boy was watching the two smiling together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning and Regina surprised Rose to have lunch out by showing the teenager a picnic basket. She drove them towards the docks and picked a table with a perfect view of the sea and the people taking their morning walk or jog.

Rose didn't mind eating out, but did find it odd to pick such a place.

"So why breakfast outside? In the cold, with the smell of fish?" Rose finally asked her after taking a few bites of her breakfast burrito. The witch shrugged her shoulders with a tight smile.

"A change of scenery." She answered. Rose narrowed her eyes. Knowing she had a different reason. And saw someone from afar.

"Or a motive." Rose said and nodded her head forwards. Regina turned and saw Archie Hopper taking a walk with his dog Pongo. Regina looked back at Rose. Knowing she had to explain herself.

"I just wanted to talk to him."

"Hey! I'm not judging. I've seen papa give his warnings to other's all the time. Just don't go too extreme. Don't do something that'll get people thinking-"

"That I'm evil again"

"Yeah, that." After taking in Rose's words, Regina realized something in the teenager.

"You sure have a lot of trust in me." Regina told her. She was happy and relieved to know that the girl didn't assume the worse in her. And that she was even looking out for her.

"You will hate this. But you and papa are similar when it comes to having an unpleasant confrontation." Regina scoffed.

"I think comparing me to your father is horrible enough."

"Look. I told you before that my papa was able to set things right with me. And I know you can too. And you have! Now go before he leaves." Rose reminded her. Regina looked back and saw that Hopper was coming towards their direction. She gave her thanks to Rose. Rose waved her off and watched the woman talk with Archie. Hoping nothing bad will come of ot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim was checking out the cashier box when Ruby suddenly froze from what she was doing. Jim looked at her odd.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. She looked out the window and heard barks getting closer. Jim tried to connect the dots.

"Is it a wolf thing?"

"It is. And something happened." That was all she said and ran out of the diner.

"Hey! Wait!" He shouted, closed the register, and went after her.

He saw Emma and Ruby with Pongo. But Archie wasn't with the dog. He remembered last seeing him the night before, going into his office to finish up with some work. He and Ruby were taking out the trash. Ruby still felt guilty for hurting Jim and wanted to help him out. He remembered seeing Regina going into the building where Archie worked, but thought little of it.

Pongo moved away and lead them back to where Archie worked. Jim, being faster, made it to Archie's door first. He was about to enter, but notice the door was left slightly open. Alarmed, he looked at Emma.

"It's open and quiet." He told the sheriff. Emma nodded and gestured him to get back. Concerned of the worse happening. Pongo tried to go in, but Jim managed to hold him back while Emma investigated.

"Archie?" She called out. No answer. She knocked and entered Quickly stopping once she saw a body. "Oh no!"

She rushed in. Jim followed and they both looked down at the lifeless body that once was Archie's.

"Oh god no." He sadly said and heard Pongo whimpering.

"What is it?" Ruby asked as she entered the room. She no longer needed an answer once she saw. "No. no!" She cried out as here eyes began to water. The two watched Emma check a pulse. Emma shared a sad look.

"He's gone. Who would do this?"

Ruby and Jim glanced at each other. Remembering the events of last night. Not sure how to tell the Sheriff.

"We think… we know who." Jim responded. Emma got up and looked at him. Focusing on what he would say next.

"Regina." Ruby said instead.

"Why her?"

"Last night we were working late. Taking out the trash and saw her walking down the street. She entered this building." Jim explained.

"And earlier yesterday, I saw her having a pretty strong conversation on the docks with him." Ruby added. "Maybe things didn't end well and she decided to-"

"To kill him? I'll see about that. But thanks for the info. Do you two think you can take care of Pongo for the moment?" Emma asked as she and the others looked at the depressed dog laying by Archie's dead body. The dog was still whimpering for it's owner to look at him. Jim petted the dog's head to comfort.

"Sure we can. Let us know what happens." Ruby decided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose felt warm but also uncomfortable. Her neck and back were aching from the position she was in, which was her sitting and laying her head on her arms on the table. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms out. Standing up and noticing she was still in Regina's living room. Her laptop and books were on the table while she was sitting on the ground from last night. Coming to the conclusion that she stayed up doing school work and accidentally fell asleep.

"Did I sleepover again?" She asked herself.

"Yes, you did." She heard Regina's voice say. Coming from the kitchen. The woman came out, dressed for the new day with a cup of coffee in her hand. Smiling brightly to the girl.

"You're not cursed, and yet your still a nerd-alcoholic." She teased.

"Well, it keeps my mind off of things. Sorry I stayed over." Setting the blanket that was once on her on a nearby chair. Her aunt must've put it on her so she wouldn't get cold.

"It's no problem. I did however let your father know and asked for you to stay over." Rose looked at her odd.

"You asked?" Regina shook her head.

"Alright, I more insisted on it." Rose laughed. Knowing Regina wouldn't ask anything so politely to the Dark One.

"I take it he wasn't fond of the idea."

"He is your father. But lucky for you, the bookworm was there. Who knew that the maid could easily tame the beast." Rose joined laughed along with her. She remembered that that was how Queen Regina knew Belle as. And had to agree that it was funny to see Belle calm him down. Besides her of course.

Regina put her cup down and sat on the sofa to get closer and looked nervous.

"Listen. I love that you have been spending time with me. And- and I hope that doesn't stop. I-I want you to know that I am always here for you. True, I first took you as revenge against your father. But during those years together….. I did learn to love you as my own. I had fun cooking with you and teaching you things around the office. If you ever need me, I will be there for you." Regina handed Rose a gold ring with a rose flower in the center. Rose examined it and put it on her right ring finger. Thinking it was pretty.

"I'm guessing it's enchanted." Nothing gets past her.

"Rub it back and forth three times, and I will come to you. No matter what." Regina explained. Rose thanked her and looked back at her new ring chuckling to herself.

"What is it?" Regina asked confused.

"Your's is a lot more better than papa's."

"Oh yeah? What did he give you?" She took a sip of her coffee.

"A horn" Regina choked on her drink and couldn't stop laughing with Rose. Men are truly funny creatures.


	16. Ch 16

Rose walked her way to her father's shop instead of having Regina drop her off. Regina had gotten a call from the Sheriff's office to stop by for something. Seeing that she didn't have to be home until lunch, Rose made a detour around town. It was a nice day out and she wanted to enjoy it. She couldn't help but feel she was being watched during her walk.

The bells were heard when Rose walked into the shop. She announced herself coming in but froze when she spotted the Charmings with her father and Belle. Looked like a confrontation from her view.

"I'm guessing you guys aren't here for lunch." She said.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"Emma asked.

"Home schooled." Rose made her way to her to stand between Belle and her papa. Sensing something bad was happening.

"Since when?"

"Since everyone woke up from the curse."

"But why?" The sheriff didn't stop asking questions. Completely distracted from the reason why they were all here.

"None of your business!" Gold step in, not hiding the fact that he wasn't in a cheery mood for interrupting their family lunch, accusing him of murder, and now questioning of Rose's life.

"Rumple" Belle whispered to him to calm him.

"It's ok, Emma. I was home schooled when we lived in Fairy Tale land. I'm use to it." Rose explained. Not wanting Emma to get more suspicious of her papa. After seeing everyone calm down a bit

"So what's going on? Last time I checked, none of you like each other." She said.

Emma hesitated on letting the teenager in on the news. But David didn't.

"Dr Hopper was found dead this morning in his office. All evidence points to Regina." None taking his glaring eyes off Rumple.

"So you're assuming my papa did it." Rose concluded, understanding everything now.

"It's frame job." Emma stated.

"It wouldn't be the first time you used someone to try to hurt her." Snow added. Her father smirked.

"Nice to see your memories are still intact, dearie. Bit this time, I'm afraid I'm gonna disappoint you. It wasn't me." Rumple said.

"Why should we believe you?" Charming didn't believe him at all.

"Because I can prove it. Ask the witness."

"No one was there." Emma was getting tired of this.

Rose gave Emma a "are you serious" look. "Yes there was." Rose said.

"Who? You?" Rose rolled her eyes. Was she really this dumb.

"No! Pongo, duh!" Emma was confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim walked in with Pongo on a leash and notice all the people in the room. He got a call from Ruby that Emma needed Pongo to help investigate. Seeing he was sent to Gold's meant magic would be involved and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Especially since he saw not only Gold, but Rose as well.

Pongo however, felt different and ran up to the Golds. Jumping up to play with them. Rose couldn't hide a yelp and a giggle as her father continued to pet the dog to ease a bit.

"Good boy. Good boy." Rumple softly told Pongo. Smiling himself.

Jim didn't expect to see how calmer and nicer the Dark One looked. He also couldn't help but feel soft inside after seeing Rose smile too.

"I...uh… I didn't know you were such a dog person." Belle spoke up. Everyone silently agreed.

"Well, a long time ago, in another life. I got to know a sheepdog or two. Especially when your kids keep bringing them home. Begging to keep them." He chuckled of the memories

"They were soft and fluffy!" His daughter defend herself. Gaining a laugh from Belle. Jim did his best to not show his smile.

Gold showed Emma a dream catcher and explained that it can take memories. He had her perform the magic herself on Pongo to see what he saw.

Rose was pretty amazed to find out and see for herself that Emma really did have magic. But got a cold feeling of goosebumps when seeing Pongo's vision of Regina killing Archie with her own hands.

"You were right all along." She heard Emma say to her parents. But Rose remain still, conflicted.

"No. No. That can't be her." Rose said. The adults felt sorry for her. Knowing how close she is with Regina.

"I'm sorry. But you saw it yourself." Emma reminded her.

"B-but I was with her last night. I stayed over!"

"Wait. You were with her the whole night?"

"Were you awake?" Snow also asked. If Rose was proof that Regina didn't do it, then maybe the memories were fake somehow.

"We-Well no… I accidentally fell asleep while doing my homework. And I woke up this morning still at her place." She nervously explained.

"So you don't have any proof that she didn't leave. How do we even know your telling us the truth? You could be helping her to kill him!" Charming accused her and started to tower over her. Even Emma wasn't liking where David was going with this.

"David!" She warned him.

"I'm telling the truth!" Rose told him. Gold prevented her from getting closer by holding her back close to him.

"She is. I got a call from Regina last night, asking permission for her to say over because she was already asleep and didn't want to wake her." Rumple defend his daughter. But David wasn't buying it.

"Again, how do we know she didn't-"

She's not lying David! I can tell when people lie. She's telling the truth. They both are." But Mr Prince Charming was still not convinced even if his daughter was. He refuse to stop threatening the girl with his eyes. Jim was not liking this.

"For all we know, Regina would have slipped a sleeping pill into Rose's food to knock her out. So she could leave and use her as an alibi." Jim spoke up. Emma and Charming both believed that theory. Regina did have a habit of putting people to sleep. Rose was startled that Jim was helping her.

After the Charmings left, Jim awkwardly left with Pongo. But Rose followed him out.

"What was that?" She had to ask.

"What was what?" He asked playing dumb.

"Don't pretend. You know what you. Why did you cover for me?"

"You act like it's a bad thing."

"Depends on your reason." She crossed her arms. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You looked like you needed help." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are really confusing."

"Because I helped you?" Rose grabbed his arm to stop him from moving. Forcing him to look at her.

"Yes! First you don't like me 'cuz I'm my father's' daughter. Then you have us re introduce ourselves, leading me to believe we were starting over. But then you still act weird! And angry at me even after I saved you from a bleeding leg. And now you defend me from being a suspect? W-Why are you doing this?"

Jim wasn't sure what to say. He just stood there, mouth open but no words coming out. She had a point, and the right to feel perplexed.

"I-I don't know…"

"Oh yes you do."

"No! I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"M-Maybe I felt bad. Maybe I got a feeling you aren't that nasty to do something like that."

"Something like what?"

"Like killing someone. You might be other things, but your not a murderer." He said sounding honest. Rose took in what he was saying and felt a little content to know he didn't think so horrible of her.

"Really?" She asked shyly.

"If you were, you would've left me bleeding to death." He didn't notice he was giving her a cheeky smile. Causing her heart to beat faster. Feeling embarrassed, she looked down at her feet and tug a hair behind her ear.

"Well, thanks. For not thinking I'm a murderer."

"Your welcome."

Pongo barked. Gaining the teenagers attention. Pulling the leash to continue moving.

"I- uh… I should go. Pongo needs his walk." Jim aid. Pulling back a step. He didn't realize he was close to her.

"Okay. Um… Enjoy your walk." She said and turned away. Jim only took one step, then looked back at her and debated to say something or not.

"Rose?" He called out. The girl looked back at him, pleased he called her by her name.

"Yeah?"

"...Be careful. With Regina, I mean. I know you've been close with her lately. But-"

"I'll be safe. Thanks." She promised. He smiled back and continued walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night and chilly by the docks in Storybrooke. Rose was standing in the dark by herself. Thinking over the events of that day. News fled fast about Emma's confrontation with Regina. And how Regina disappeared. She got a call from Henry devastated about Archie's death ect. How did things turn out so bad?

Rose looked down on the ring Regina gave her. It was still placed on her finger. Rose was afraid to touch it. But after a few attempts, she finally rubbed it three times.

In a poof of purple smoke, there stood Regina Mills in a flesh. She stood only a few feet away from the girl. Regina's eyes looked glassy, trying to prevent more tears to fall. Her face was filled with sorrow. And her hands looked like she wanted to move them, hold the teenager, but she didn't. Afraid that Rose would pull away.

In a whisper, Rose only asked one question. "Did you do it?"

"No." She weakly answered. Shaking her head slowly. Uncertain if Rose would believe her.

But Rose hugged her. Holding Regina tighter. Regina couldn't believe that Rose would believe her so easily. She was so stunned she couldn't move.

"You believe me?"

"I find the evidence too obvious to be you." Regina smiled and finally hugged her back. Feeling more relieved.

The whole town might be against her. Henry might be taken away from her. But one thing she has now that she didn't have in the Enchanted Kingdom was Rose. She has her support and that's all she needed for the moment.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _So guess why I've been MIA? Got in a car accident and ended up with a broken ankle, then had to have surgery._**

 ** _Been recovering during this past month or so. Totally sucks, but it gave me time to write. I hope to update as much as I can._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and so happy to see more readers liking this story._**


	17. Ch 17

People gathered for Archie's funeral. Rose was at Henry's side every moment of it. Even though they were cursed, Archie was good to everyone. And everyone got along with him, they loved and respected him so much. But most importantly, Henry was the one who felt very close to the man. Archie always looked out for him the most.

~RING RING~

Rose checked her phone. It was a text from her father: Come to shop ASAP

"Rose? Did you get a call from your father? He just called me saying we need to stop my the shop. That it was urgent." Belle had asked her. It seems it really was important if he contacted both of them.

"He just messaged me. Guessing it's important." Rose said, but looked back at where Henry was standing a few feet away with Emma hugging him. She didn't want to leave him.

"Stay." Belle told her to do. She noticed the look on Rose's face. Debating on comforting the child. Belle learned that Henry was a huge part in Rose's new life. Someone she loved so much. And right now he needed her more than ever.

"But papa-"

"I will deal with your father. If it is truly an emergency, we will call you." Rose felt relieved and hugged Belle goodbye. Joining Henry and the rest to Mary Margaret's place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry wasn't in the mood for anyone's company, except for Rose. The two kids were sitting on a bed together. Just being together quietly. Henry held Rose's hand for comfort.

"I offered him a pop-tart. He didn't want it." Emma told her parents. She was slightly hurt that Henry was only letting Rose keep him company.

"Emma, your doing all you can do. He will come around." Mary Margrett reminded her.

"I know. But I'm his mother. Shouldn't I be with him?"

"People handle these things differently." David reminded his daughter.

"And Rose has been with Henry his entire life. Now that Regina isn't around, Rose is the only other person who knows him and his relationship with Archie better than anyone." Her mother added.

"Can you read to me? I want to be distracted." Henry softly requested. Rose got up and opened her bean bag. Pulling out the book "Fairy Tales and Legends"

"Why read that when I know you guys already?" Henry reminded her. Rose softly smiled.

"We're all stories in the end. In our case though, the stories are our past, not the future." Rose said. But it only made him have a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll understand one day." Rose was thinking more of her aunt Regina. These stories might be about their lives, but they are just the past. It doesn't mean they are still the same people. To Rose, Regina wasn't the same Evil Queen anymore.

"Your speaking in riddles. You sound like Mr. Gold."

"Well, He is my father."

~RING RING~

Rose checked her phone. It was her father again.

~Shop Now Emergency~

Henry saw her face turning to a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I- uh… I have to go. My papa needs me. But-"

"It's okay. I've got people here. You should go." He told her and tried to make a smile. But with everything going on, he couldn't. Rose really wanted to yell at her father for making her leave Henry.

"I'll be back before you know it." She promised and gave him a tight hug. Kissing his head. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Rose grabbed her things and headed for the door but collided with another when the door opened. It was Jim

"Uh sorry / Sorry" They both said at the same time. Rose had forgotten why she was there.

"Your uh… your book fell." Jim said and picked it up from the floor. She looked done and was surprised she dropped it.

"Fairy Tales and Legends?" He read the title. He found it odd she would be reading this. Rose felt embarrassed.

"Yeah. So?"

"There's a bookmark too." He mumbled and opened to the page she was reading. Rose eyes grew big in panic and tried to reach for the book before he could see.

After a few attempts from him pulling it away up and down, she finally managed to get it back. Closing it quickly. And hoping he wasn't able to see anything. But his smirk told her he did.

"Treasure Island?" If her cheeks weren't red before, they were now.

"Why are you reading about me?" He continued. She avoided eye contact. Looking at the walls instead.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." His smirk grew wider.

"Yes you do. Is Rose Gold curious about me?" Rose was trying to focus on something else. Wasn't there something she needed to do?

"Hey, Jim." Leroy called out and came by the two teenagers. "We heard it was you and Ruby who found out it was Regina who killed Archie first." The dwarf said. Rose looked back at Jim, shocked and angry to hear this. Jim wasn't expecting that and felt he was in trouble. Leroy didn't pay attention to how they were reacting. He continued to grin and patted the boys shoulder as a congrats.

"Because of you, we're no longer going to be tricked by her again. Good job, kid." He and his brothers thanked him again before leaving the two alone again. Rose was far from happy.

"You-" He cut her off.

"Look! That woman did a lot to us in our realm and in my cursed life too. Why wouldn't she now? I'm just looking out for the town." He quickly defended himself.

"Like warning me to stay away from her?!"

"Yes! So stay away from her." Rose looked back down at the book in her hand. He knew she was trying not to look at him. He also noticed she had a new ring on her finger.

"You wear jewelry?" He dumbly asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I am a girl." She responded with an obvious tone. Jim wanted to punch himself.

"Well… yeah! It's just… you never wore any before."

"So?"

"So….. Where'd you get it?" Rose was actually surprised he notice the small detail. The Dark One had yet to notice it yet. Her father!

"I have to go!" She said all of a sudden and walked past Jim to leave.

"What? Where? Doesn't Henry need you?" He asked. What was more important than this?

"It's an emergency. Here!" She pushed the book towards his chest. "Read this to him until I get back."

"Why should I?" He might feel sorry for the kid, but why should he listen to her.

"You owe me for calling out on Regina." She stated and left before he could say anything else. But he knew he deserved it too.

Jim looked at the book then for Henry. Henry was now looking out the window with a depressed look.

Jim had a different idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rose entered her father's shop, she found the place empty. There was a note left for her on the register, informing her the Belle was in trouble and he went to the library to help her. He needed her to watch over the shop for him until he returned.

The door from the backroom was slammed open. Slamming the young girl and taking out her wand. She heard crashed and grunts from a man.

"Where is it? Where the bloody hell is it?!" She recognized that voice from somewhere. The person finally entered the from of the shop. He dodged a blow from her wand. The blast hit and broke a cabinet from the wall. The man stood frozen with his hands up.

"Your that rat!" She stated, still pointing her wand at the chubby man with a red hat.

"I'm not a rat!" Smee argued back, but was still afraid to move.

"You act like one. Selling out others to save yourself." He shrugged. He knew that was true.

"Why are you even here? You can't be that stupid to face us again. Especially after what you did to me."

"To be fair, this place was supposed to be empty." Rose took in his words. Something happened to Belle so make Rumple leave so Smee could break in.

"What do you want from my father?"

"I-I can't say."

"And why not?"

"B-Because I'll get in trouble."

"You're already in trouble." She threw her arms in the air.

"Not for long!" He said with little confidence. Rose was getting really annoyed. Thinking he had her distracted, he threw a clock at her. She dodged it, but was then tacked by Smee. They both fell on the floor and she lost her grip on her wand. He covered her face with his hands. She tried to pull away and tried to hit him hard, but she wasn't strong enough. She was losing air and she had trouble seeing clearly.

"Shhhh go to sleep. It will all be over soon." Was the last thing she heard.


	18. Ch 18

"Rose!"

Rose opened her eyes and gasp for air. Smee was no longer there, instead it was her father.

"Ow… My head." She winced as Rumple helped her to stand up. Opening her eyes, she noticed the shop looked different. It was a mess with items broken and thrown everywhere.

"What happened?" She asked confused. But the murderous look her papa had told her he knew.

"It was a trap!" He yelled and started to break more glass objects nearby with his cane. Rose jumbled just a little, but Belle was terrified of his reaction.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Someone wanted papa out of here so they could get in and steal something."

"But who?"

"Judging by that rat, my guess is it's that Pirate."

"Wait. You know that pirate too?" Rose was surprised that Belle knew of Hook.

"You know Captain Hook?"

"He's the one who went after Belle in the Library earlier. He had Smee steal your brother's cloak from me."Rumple finally spoke. He tone reminded her that he wasn't done being angry.

"Why would he want a cloak?" It didn't make sense. The two adults looked at each other, having a mental conversation. "What are you not telling me?"

"Rumple, tell her. She was going to find out eventually." Belle told him. If Belle knew and Rose didn't, she wasn't going to be happy.

"I found a spell that can get me to cross over the town line." He explained. His daughter smiled so big and hugged her father so tightly. This was good news!

"Oh my god! You did it? I can't believe it. This is great! But why the secret? We can finally find Bae!" She cheerfully said. Rumple pulled her away and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Because the potion is only enough for one. And it has to be placed on something you hold dear and be worn during the whole time so you don't forget."

Rose had to take a minute to let his words sink in. She understood why he hadn't told her yet. She wouldn't be able to go and see her long lost brother. And now Hook stole the shawl. Most likely to lure her papa somewhere to fight again. But she only had one thing on her mind.

"You were going without me." She sadly said.

"Rose-" She took some steps back from him. Glaring at him.

"You were going to leave me behind again!" Just like he'd do back in the castle.

"It's for your own good."

"Oh, really? Did you forget what just happened?" She pointed to the whole room of the robbery.

"Nowhere is safe, papa! And please stop locking me up when things get bad. I am not going to leave you like she did. I. Am. Not. Milah!" She cried out and ran out of the shop.

Belle stayed still, watching Rumple staring into space. Lost in his thoughts.

"Rumple" He soft delicate voice brought him back and he looked at her.

"Who is Milah?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." The teenage girl kept muttering to herself as she kept kicking a pebble during her walk. Too annoyed to stop and too frustrated to think. That was until she almost took a step over the water. Waking from her thoughts and finding herself at the docks.

She always ends up somewhere random when she isn't paying attention to her surroundings. The place was quiet and empty. All you say where some boats here and there, seagulls flying and waves splashing into the shore.

Once again Rumple was being Rumple. And Hook had to return to ruin their family again. Sometimes she wished she could punch that pirate in the face. She picked up a rock and smiled as she looked at the sky and water. Thinking to herself that she could pretend she was hitting him.

With all her strength, she threw the rock into the sea. But the object never hit the water. Instead she watched it disappear and heard a hard thud. As if it landed on a hard floor. But there was nothing in sight for it to land on. Except for a rail.

Rose ran up to it and faced the side where a boat would normally be held at. She picked up another rock and threw it in. It disappeared and she heard the landing sound closer.

"I've caught you." She sang to herself. Captain Hook must've used magic to hide his ship in plain sight. Rose was thrilled she found him and took some steps back to inform her papa the news. But she stopped herself, frowning.

If she told her father about Hook's ship, he would just leave her behind and deal with the pirate alone and in his own dark ways. He would get Belfire's showl back and leave town while she is stuck at home again.

She came to a decision to get her the item back on her own. And if she did see the one handed pirate, she has a lot of things she's been wanting to say to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young girl placed some sand on the invisible stairs to find it's entrance. She was right about the cloaking spell. Lucky for her, no one was on board when she entered the ship. She stayed silent and snuck around. Opening any closed doors or cabinets in she entered the cabin, she heard a man's voice coming from beneath her.

"Hello?".

"Uh… hello?" She tried to not say louder than a whisper.

"Down here!"

She followed the voice. She got closer and lifted the rug up and saw a handle on the floor. She pulled it up slowly, afraid it was a trap. But to her shock and relief, the person was Archie Hopper.

"Rose! Oh thank god." He happily let out a relief sigh. He was tied up with a small scratch on his head.

"Archie? Wh- Your alive!" He was confused by her words.

"What?"

"Everyone thinks your dead! Which means Regina didn't kill you." He shook his head from her comment.

"No! It wasn't her. It was Cora! She kidnapped me and brought me here so Hook could try to get secrets of your father. But I didn't say anything to protect you both!" He quickly explained as Rose jumped in and untied the ropes. They both got back up into the room.

"Thanks. Now go and find my father. Tell him I'm where I am." Archie looked scared for her.

"You're not coming? You can't stay here."

"I need to find something Hook stole. There's no time. Go before he comes back." She pushed him towards the door. Archie turned to face her and took something out of his pocket.

"At Least take this." He was holding a gun.

"Archie, that's a gun! I don't kill."

"It's not to kill. It's for protection. Shoot his leg to buy you time and escape. Take it." He calmly said to her. She was having a mental war inside. Yes she didn't mind using a wand, but a gun? That was another level. That seemed way more harmful. But she could pretend she was going to hurt Hook.

She took the weapon in her hands. Archie gave an encouraging smile to her.

"Why didn't you use it?" She asked since he had it hiding all this time.

"I was knocked out. Then tied up." He reminded her.

After Hopper escaped, Rose looked at the gun again. She was disappointed and left it on a counter. Closing the door without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry listened to Archie's voicemail. Emma and the Charmings were watching the poor boy. Their silence was interrupted when Pongo snuck in and jumped on the bed licking all over Henry's face.

Henry was immediately happy and started to play with the dog.

"How did Pongo get in?" Mary Margret asked.

"I brought him." The adults turned around to see Jim with Pongo's leash in his hands. "Surprise."

Emma's parents were told by Jim hat he had to run an errand. They didn't know this was what he meant.

"I told him to." Emma quickly said after seeing the Charmings mixed feelings of the dog leaving muddy prints in the loft. She explained to them how they all knew Henry loved Archie and Pongo so much. So she and Marco decided to let Henry keep Pongo. And Jim quickly took action to give them privacy.

"Hey, how about we take him out to get cleaned up?" Jim suggested Henry to do. Excited, the young boy agreed and got him and Pongo ready to leave.

"Thanks." Emma whispered to the teenager. Jim awkwardly smiled and left with the two.

Emma felt good and comfortable to count on the people of Storybrooke to take care of Henry. She was hoping only the best for her and Henry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose entered what looked like to be Hooks private cabin. Since there was only one bed in the room. If he wanted something valuable, he would want to keep it close. She found a locked chest and saw a key in a nearby glass cup. Unlocking it, she found nothing inside. Why keep a locked up chest empty?

"You looking for this?"

Scared she turned around and saw him. The man from the docks all those years ago. The pirate who fought with her father. The one who Milah left them for.

Captain Hook. And he was holding in his one good hand her brothers shawl.

Rose didn't show any reaction. Which caused him to give an evil chuckle.

"You don't look surprised to see me." He stated.

"This is your ship." He laughed out loud.

"That it is. I am assuming you know who I am."

"The man who stole another man's wife." This made him angry

"Is that what our father told you?" He stepped closer and closer to the girl. But she remained still. Not letting him think he frightens her.

"So you do know who I am." She responded instead.

"How could I not? It may have been for only a moment when I saw you all those years ago. Even now I can honestly say that you, you look just like your mother." She frowned and was very disturbed by his sad look in his eyes. She didn't want to hear this.

"What's wrong? Most young girls like to be reminded of their mothers."

"Not this one."

"You rather be like the crocodile?"

"At Least he didn't abandon me like Milah did." Hook understood now. All anger aside, he did feel sorry for her.

"Your mother was coming back for you." She refused to believe his sincere tone.

"Really?" She sarcastically said.

"Really. That day in town, we were planning on finding you. And take you with us. But your father found me first. And I couldn't let him get to Milah. I told her to come for you while I ruled Rumpelstiltskin. To take you and runaway from all this. But she didn't."

"Why?' He hesitated on telling her.

"She- She stayed to save me." This time Rose laughed out loud.

"Why are you laughing?" This wasn't a joke, not to him.

"If what you say is true, then Milah really and deeply never cared for me. Once again, she chose you over us!"

"She wanted you-"

"I don't give a damn what she wanted! What I want is this." She said and held the shawl up in her hands tightly. Hook looked back in his hands, surprised she took it right under his nose as they spoke. She quickly kicked him below the belt. And did not waste another second to run out.

She made it back out into the open air, on her way to the exit of the ship. But Captain Hook showed up in front of her. Causing her to halt.

"I would suggest you give that back to me now." He demanded.

"Or what? You'll hurt me? Kill me?"

"Your Milah's daughter. I will not do that."

"Sop saying that!" She screamed.

"Whether you like it or not. You! Are her daughter!" He shouted.

"And whether you like it or not. I am my father's daughter!" She shouted back.

"That you are, Rosemary." Rumple announced. Showing up with his cane. Not happy at all to see Hook with his daughter.

"Ah! You look different in this world, Crocodile. Like the coward I met so long ago. Limp and all." Rose looked at her father confused. She thought Hook only saw him as the Dark One.

"You two met before?" Rose asked. Hook grew a smirk.

"She doesn't know, does she? Of our first meeting and what you decided NOT to do for your wife?"

"Rose leave." Rumple stated firmly.

"No stay. I insist." Rose felt her nerves all over.

"Let;s just go papa." She said and tried to pull im away. BUt he pulled away and walked towards the pirate.

"Not yet. Go home. Now!" Before she could do anything, she watched her father use his cane to hit Hook. Throwing it and hitting the man over and over. This was the exact reason why she wanted to find Bae's shawl and not him.

"Papa. Papa stop!" He didn't stop.

"This is what we came for. Let's go!"

"NOT (HIT) YET (HIT)"

"Papa please!" She begged, cracking her voice a bit. Rumple stopped and looked at his daughter's pleading look.

"Don't waste your breath, girl. He has to prove he is not a coward." That changed Rumples mind.

"You may want to turn away, Rose. This won't be pretty." He warned her and continued throwing more a few hits. Hook continued to talk.

"Do it! Kill me! Rip my heart out and kill me like you did with Milah!"

Rose looked at the now bloody face man.

"What?" She asked.

"Your father chose to not fight for Milah all those years ago. Making him a coward. After finding out she never loved him, he killed her! Ripped her heart out and crushed it in his hands. Milah is dead because of him!" Rose would have thought he was lying if it wasn't for her father staying so quiet.

He finally took the courage to look up at his daughter's eyes. She was holding the missing item of her brothers to her chest.

"You killed her?" She softly asked.. Hoping it wasn't true. But he said nothing. Holding back her pain and anger. "You lied about before." She stated this time.

She had believed that Milah faked her death, not that her father lied about her being dead. And when he returned from the docks, he told her she did because of Hook. And that Hook got away.

"It was to protect you." He finally said.

"Protect her? You wanted to protect yourself. Milah left you. Your son left you. You would do anything to keep your daughter from leaving you too!" Rumple had enough of the Pirate speaking and dropped his cane.

"He has to die." Rumple jumped on him, ready to pull out his heart, but Rose held his arm back. Trying to force herself to get between them.

"Rose stand aside!"

"No I won't! You have been keeping secrets and I have kept some too." That got his attention.

"I don't care about before. Because in the end, Milah always chose the Pirate over out family. She chose to save him over me. She never cared about you, Bae, or me. I may look like her, but I am not her. After that night when the soldier said what she did, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't be her. I would never ever leave just like she did. Despite everything we have been through, I am still here with you. Even right now I am still with you. Because I love you, papa! So please. Please let's go and find Baelfire so we can be a family again." She cried. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

Rumple was always afraid that something would cause her to run away from him. Especially with Hook being back. But finding out that Rose had chosen multiple times to stay with him, warmed his heart. After all this time, she has been the only person who has been there for him.

"Let's go home." She said more calmer now. Holding his hand. He nodded and let her lead him away and off the ship.

"You're making a mistake! You don't know-" Rose cut Hook off. And faced him.

"I love my father more than I ever knew Milah." With that, hey were gone. Leaving the bruised up Pirate alone with his negative thoughts growing and growing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Golds were sitting side by side inside the Cadillac. Parked just a few feet away from the town line at night.

Rumple had explained everything. The truth about him and Milah. The real reason why she left. What happened when he first met Hook. He told her about him having to choose to fight for Milah or be a coward and come home to tell her and Bae a lie that Milah died. About the deal she made to save Hook. And of Milah confessing that she never loved Rumple. Which resulted him to kill her and cut off Hooks hand.

He told her everything.

She was quiet.

"Say something." He whispered. Still afraid of what she would think.

"What should I say? How could you kill her? She was my mother? If I'm supposed to yell at you and hate you? I don't." She confessed and finally turned to look at him.

"I meant what I said earlier. I love you more than I ever knew her. Which is a lot. Because I never really knew her. She was just there. She never did anything, you did. You fed me, you played with me, you put me to bed, you always took care of me. She didn't. Even after you became the Dark One, you never abandon me. But she did. Do I approve what you did? No. But that's part of the package of being your daughter. I am not Milah's daughter, I am yours." She explained. Remembering a long time ago when another wizard told her that.

Rumple was amazed by her revelation.

"You are truly a remarkable woman. After everything you've learned about me, you're still here. You saved your brother's shawl. This would've been lost, but you saved us. You saved me. What did I do to deserve you?"

"You loved me from the beginning." She answered. Earning a hug and a kiss on her head.

"And don't you forget that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Charmings left to get some food for dinner. Jim offered to stay to help out with Henry. Even though Emma thought he was being a good kid, Jim was really doing it to help Rose. The girl wasn't back yet. And if she found out he left Henry alone for only a minute, she would show her dark side.

There was a knock on the door.

"Food. Finally." Emma said and made her way to open the door. Pongo beat her to the door, barking non stop and trying to use it's paws to open the door. Which the Savior thought was weird.

"Pongo?" She opened it and thought she was seeing a ghost when she saw it was Archie Hopper. The suppose dead man walked in and petted his dog, who was happy to see him. One look from Henry and he had the biggest smile ever.

"Archie!" Henry cheered and hugged him.

"What happened?" Emma finally asked.

"We thought you were dead." Jim added. Catching up to the group.

"So I've been told. It was Cora. She kidnapped me." Archie explained.

"I knew Regina didn't do i!" Henry said.

"But how did you escape?" Emma asked. Archie's smile disappeared. Remembering the situation going on.

"Rose." Just her name caused Jim to panic in his mind. He felt chills that something was wrong.

"She found me. But she stayed behind. I found Mr. Gold and told him where to find her. She's in trouble and needs help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Father and daughter stood side by side facing the yellow line of spray paint on the road.

"You sure it's ok for me to go? We can wait a few more months for another potion to be ready." Rumple suggested. Even though he wanted to find Bae, he had to admit he was worried of leaving his daughter behind. But Rose looked at him with an encouraging smile.

It's ok, papa. We've waited years and years for this. Why wait longer when we're so close? I'll be here with food ready for when you come back with Baelfire." She told him and gave him the shawl. Rumple took out the small bottle of the potion and spilled it all over the object. Every last drop of it. Throwing the now empty bottle to the side, he hunched down so Rose could wrap it around his neck and shoulders. The two took a deep breath in.

"Okay." She whispered. Excited and nervous.

"Here we go." He said. Holding her hand, he took a step over the line. Then the other, letting go of her hand completely.

For a moment after crossing the town line, Rumple stood still. Rose watched without blinking. Her father was shaking a bit and then froze again. He turned around slowly and stared at her in silence.

"Who am I?" She asked him afraid. He had a small smile.

"Rosemary." His answer caused her to grin and laugh. Jumping up and down from happiness and relief. Clapping too.

It had been so long since he had seen his daughter this happy. He couldn't help but laugh slong with her.

"It worked papa!"

"Yes it did."

"Now you can find Baelfire."

"Oh Rose. I wish-"

"I will be waiting here. I promise."

~BOOM~

Rose fell over and was caught in her father's arms. Rumple looked down at his daughter in fear what just happened. She fell over the line with no protection.

"NO! NO! NO! Rosemary?"

The girl looked in pain and was scared after opening her eyes and seeing him.

"Who's Rosemary?"

Her memories were gone. Gold's heart felt shattered. He heard someone coming close. It was Captain Hook with a gun in his hand.

"I wouldn't count on her waiting. Now that she has no idea who you are to her!" Hook growled. He wanted the crocodile to suffer more than ever before. Rose chose her father over Milah. Hiik wouldn't allow that anymore.

"What you've done, can not be undone." Rumple brokenly cried out.

"Now you finally know how it feels! Come on Crocodile, do your worst!" Glaring up at the man, it was clear what he had in mind.

"Oh I intend to." Rumple made a fireball appear in his hands.

A car was driving towards them fast. Rumple took Rose in his arms again and rolled them over. The car drove missed them but hit Hook instead. Then crashed by a tree.

Gold took a look at the unknown vehicle.

The license plate was from Pennsylvania.

The world came to Storybrooke.


	19. Ch 19

It was a routine to be angry at Rumple now. He would do something Rosemary did not like and she would run around the castle in order to let off some steam.

But what was unusual for her was that she was in a corridor she had never seen before. She had lived in that castle for years, therefore she should have known of this area by now. But the place was definitely different from the rest.

First, there were candles lit around here and there and she felt a calmer feeling with a sweet scent. She followed up the stairs and opened the large doors. She found herself in a medium size room filled with shelves of books all over. As she went to verify what books they were, they were all adventure books.

She found it odd that there was a secret room of books. Why hadn't she been told of it?

The room grew brighter in the center, where she found a stand with a large brown book being held.

"The Book of Incantations." She read out to herself. Opening it, she read the instructions. It was a spell book.

She flipped through the pages and found one with the title 'Spell for Snow'

" _With these words_

 _Your tongue must sew_

 _For all around there_

 _To be snow"_

She recited the spell and quickly felt a cold dust on her hands. Looking up she saw snow flakes falling from nowhere in the ceiling. Smiling with joy, she was amazed it worked. Then it was gone. The room was dry again.

Flipping some pages more, she found one with a mirror on it. She saw her reflection and her face turned into the face of Milah.

Closing her eyes, she flinched away. She opened her eyes and took a peak at the mirror again. It was now empty. Blank. She didn't even see herself. Then some words appear in the mirror.

" _Transform my reflection_

 _Cast into perfection_

 _Lashes, Lips and complexion_

 _Make me she_

 _Holds more beauty over me"_

It changed again and turned her face into a girl with blond hair and grey eyes. She then found herself in the woods.

She walked through the woods and got notice some boys around her age were watching her from afar. She smiled to herself. Not use to boys looking at her like she is pretty.

She ended up in front of her old home. Or what it use to be and saw no one was outside. The inside was empty, looked like no one had lived there in forever.

"Are you lost?" A man with a wagon of chicken's asked her. Rosemary recognized him from the time her papa turned him into a snail. But that was centuries ago!

"I was just- What happened here? I thought someone lived here." She asked him.

"No one has lived there in a year. The coward who use to live there with his son, killed himself after receiving the news his boy died in the Orger War."

Rose felt she couldn't breath. She had traveled back in time and felt she was suffocating.

"He-He died?"

"The boy wanted to prove that he was not a coward like his father. To be the son of Rumpelstiltskin is already horrible enough. At least in the end, Baelfire was different from his father."

Rosemary had trouble sinking in what he was saying.

"The family was ruined from the start. No wonder his wife left him." The man finished and strolled away.

Rosemary looked back at the window of the broken and old house. She was crying, but she hated the way she looked. She despised the blond hair on her head, the grey color on her eyes, even her very pale skin. She was not herself, she was someone else.

And because of that. She lost her family.

Screaming at her reflection, she punched the glass window. This woke her up. Her hand that she had used to punch was still in a fist on the page. The mirror was shattered and her hand had some cuts, bleeding on the page.

Standing in front of her was Dawin. She really wasn't expecting him there.

"Dawin? W-What are you- How are you-" He cut her off.

"Alive?" She nodded. Still too shocked to move her legs or speak.

"Your father did leave me with a favor. So I asked to keep me alive all this time. The same method you are doing." He answered.

"B-But why?"

"Magic is a curious thing. One must learn to control it and make sure things are in order."

"All this time, you have been here?" She pointed her finger to the area, meaning the room. How could he stay in one room for so long? He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, child. I am actually just visiting. I come here every now and then to get some new material from your father."

"But why the secret?" She felt hurt that he hadn't seen her after all this time. He gave her a sympathetic look.

"I did not want to remind you of the pain." He simply said. Rose felt disappointed and guilty. It should be her who should be avoiding him. She still believed that it was her fault that Taran was gone.

"I see you have been reading my spell book. And your hurt." He spoke up. Rose pulled her injured hand away, behind her and slammed the book close.

"I am so sorry! I should not have." She said. He took the book and opened up magically right back to the page she was previously on.

"What did you see?" He asked. She was feeling scared of what to tell him.

"Perhaps I can help you." He offered.

Rose took a deep breath in and out. She explained what had happened. From first seeing herself as her mather and then being a complete different person with another life. A life where her family were dead.

"That was an alternate world. A world where Rosemary did not exist. You wished so much to not be your mother's daughter, that you wished yourself away. But if you weren't around, your brother would have never had a sister, Someone who he felt needed him as a friend and a protector. Your father felt alone and had no will to keep going. You have a bigger impact than you know." His explanation did help her understand more of the vision she saw.

"But I am still that woman's daughter. In that world, she was probably still with that pirate! I do not want to end up like her, or to become her."

"And you are not."

"But how do you know? Can you see my future and tell me?" She desperately asked. The man placed his arms on her shoulder to calm down.

"I can not see the future. But I can tell you that from what I have seen, you are your father's daughter. Do not see yourself as Milah's daughter. Because in your heart, you are Rumpelstiltskin daughter."

Rose felt good hearing that. But one thing caught her attention.

"How did you know her name?" She never mentioned her name.

"During my visits, Rumplestiltskin and I have a cup of tea." He said.

They heard the doors opening and closing. Steps getting closer. There was the Dark One with a tray of two cups of tea and a plate of some biscuits. He was alarmed when he saw Rosemary.

"Wh-What are you doing here? With Dawin?" Her father asked and laid out the tray down on a table.

The girl walked up to him and hugged him. Rumple was taken by surprise and comfort his daughter. He glanced to the wizard. Dawin showed him the page from the book. Rumple saw the broken mirror.

"Papa, I am nothing like Milah. Right?" She cried in his arms. Now he understood what was going on. She had been told countless of times growing up that she took after her mother in looks. But after everything that had happened, Rosemary started to hate herself. He hugged her tighter. Hoping the gesture would help her feel more secure.

"No you are not. She is just a memory from a story"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wizard left them alone. Giving them their privacy. Once the girl was feeling better, they had invited Dawin to stay for dinner.

Rosemary was pleased to know that after all this time, Dawin was alive. And not only that, but the two men had formed a friendly relationship.

Life without her was not pretty. And not having her father with her was even worse.

But she still wanted to know something.

"Why the secret library?" She spoke up.

"Secret? You did not know it was there?" Dawin asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"If I did. Why would I be asking then?"

"Well that explains why Rumple said you would never enter there."

"Father?" She asked him for an explanation. Her father sighed in defeat. Feeling embarrassed.

"That room was made for when Belle was here. It's a library. For her to clean!" He quickly added the last part. Which made Rose laugh. Finally understanding want he did.

"You gave a bookworm a library to clean?" She teased. He drank his tea, refusing to admit why he did what he did.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **3 Chapters! You guys have waited for so long, you earn it!**_

 _ **Like, follow, comment**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
